Calendrier de l'avent 2016
by lolivamp
Summary: Mon calendrier de l'avent sur le couple Grimmichi. Que je mets déjà en ligne car on sait tous que pour la plupart les calendriers de l'avent sont déjà ouvert le 1er décembre (dites moi si c'est aussi votre cas). Il y aura beaucoup de citron.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à toutes/ tous. Pour ce mois de décembre j'ai décidé de vous écrire un calendrier de l'avent lemonesque. Chaque jours sera une petite scène torride entre Grimmjow et Ichigo. Je mettrais un signe / !\ dans le titre de chacun de ceux pouvant être considéré comme vraiment hard, tous en sachant tous de même que chacun contiendrons du lemon donc si vous n'aimez pas ça passer votre chemin.

Je précise aussi que même si dans la vrai vie le préservatif est à utiliser à moins d'avoir fait le test, ici je ne l'utilise pas, Grimmjow n'étant qu'une âme dans un gigai, et étant déjà mort dans ma tête il n'y a aucune possibilité de maladie (vous avez déjà vu un shinigami ou un arrancar malade dans Bleach, moi je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu, blessé de très nombreuse fois mais jamais malade mis à part Ukitake -mais c'est expliqué dans le dernier arc-, donc j'imagine les choses ainsi)

Je ne publierais pas les OS ici car je crains qu'il ne soit jugé trop osé pour FF, je les publierais sur mon blog (le lien direct est sur mon profil). Si vous me laissais un comm et que vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur eklablog mais que vous êtes inscrit sur FF n'hésitait pas à me laisser votre pseudo pour que je puisse vous répondre. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir poster ici mais si c'est pour qu'elle soit supprimé ça ne sert à rien. Pour ceux qui ont TUMBLR je verais pour les poster là bas aussi sous le pseudo lolivamps (mais je ne pourrais probablement pas poster tous les jours comme un vrai calendrier donc je mettrais les os de la semaine en ligne en même temps)

lesfansficsdelolivamp.

eklablog

.com[/]calendrier-de-l-avent-2016-c28979110


	2. 1er décembre

_Comme il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis, j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai décidé de vous publier les OS qui sont les plus soft_

Pour la première fois je me retrouvais dans cette situation, les mains attachés aux barreaux du lit, je n'étais plus qu'en boxer. J'avais accepté d'Ichi qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a choisit cela mais cette position m'intriguait, elle me faisait quelque peu peur, enfin ça je ne l'avouerais jamais, je n'avais jamais été soumis de ma vie, mais qui de mieux pour me soumettre que l'homme qui a réussit à me battre.

Le roux, encore entièrement vêtu, s'approcha enfin de moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en tête mais je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il voulait poussé le vice sadomado jusqu'au bout, il n'avait aucun fouet, aucune cravache, ni même aucun jouet. Cela me rassurais quelque peu, je ne pensais pas encore être prêt à ce genre de chose, j'étais prêt à me faire prendre pour la première fois mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Les mains du shinigami passèrent sur mon torse, jusque là rien d'anormal pour moi, cela devient un peu plus étrange quand celui ci commença à utiliser sa langue dans les endroits touchés précédemment, je ne le laissais jamais s'occuper de moi, voulant le dominer totalement, donc c'était une première. Il commença à sucer mon cou, avant de descendre jusqu'à ma clavicule droite, il lécha ensuite la cicatrice de brûlure que son getsuga m'avait fait il y avait ce qui me semblait des siècles. Sa bouche finit par se perdre sur mes tétons qui se dressèrent assez rapidement, la sensation fut très plaisante, bien qu'inédite pour moi. Quand il mordit l'un le mamelon cela me fit comme une décharge électrique qui me traversa le corps. Il caressa ensuite de son muscle mes abdominaux avant de l'utiliser pour faire le tour de mon trou de hollow. Ses doigts l'explorèrent plus en profondeur me faisant frissonner. Je sais que celui ci là toujours intrigué, voir même un peu dégoutter au début faisant qu'il n'osait pas approcher ses mains de l'endroit, ce qui était un peu chiant pour moi car c'est une zone extrêmement sensible chez nous.

Après s'être occuper du haut de mon corps il passa à plus bas, et sûrement pour m'emmerder un peu il ne s'occupa pas de la partit la plus érogène de mon corps. À la place il préféra embrasser et mordiller mes cuisses, certes elles étaient sensibles mais je n'avais qu'une envie qu'il aille plus haut, qu'il me prenne en bouche. Pour lui montrer ma frénésie je poussais mais hanche vers le haut même si cela me blessa un peu les mains. Putain comment lui faisait quand je l'attachais. Quand il passa enfin l'une de ses mains sur ma virilité bien trop gorgé de sang je sentis mes yeux se retourner. Il décida ensuite de la suçoter sur le tissus, cela me faisait du bien car ça me soulager un peu mais rester un même temps désagréable car je me sentais beaucoup trop à l'étroit, compresser au point d'en avoir mal et pour me faire avouer que je trouvais quelque chose douloureux il fallait au moins que sa touche mes parties.

Il finit par se décider à retirer mon caleçon … avec les dents. Putain qu'est qu'il peut être bandant quand il fait des choses comme ça. Il pris ensuite mon gland entre ses lèvres avant de redescendre sa bouche sur ma longueur. Il joua de sa langue... avant de tous arrêter à ma plus grande surprise. Je compris quand je le vis se diriger vers la table de nuit. Si je ne m'appelais pas Grimmjow et que je n'avais pas ma fierté de panthère je crois que je lui aurais demandé d'arrêter mais j'ai décidé d'assumer quitte à avoir mal au cul … et puis je crois que j'avais un peu envie de lui faire plaisir. Il mis une noisette du liquide sur ses doigts avant de l'étaler sur mon trou. Je sursautais parce que putain qu'est ce que c'est froid ce truc.

Il repris sa fellation alors que je sentais le bout de son index essayait de se faufiler en moi. La sensation était étrange mais pas douloureuse donc ça aller. Qui aurait cru que moi, un jour, j'aurais peur comme une gonzesse à l'idée d'avoir mal. Quand je sentis quelques chose d'un peu plus gros dans mon cul je compris qu'il avait rajouté l'un de ses doigts mais je crois que j'étais assez détendu pour accepter la dilatation car je n'avais pas mal, ses va et viens sur ma queue aider aussi pas mal à réduire la sensation déplaisante je pense aussi. Il termina ensuite la préparation avec un dernier doigts et réussit à frapper ma boule de nerf et son sourire à ce moment me fit comprendre que j'avais eu raison de le laisser faire. De plus j'ai l'impression qu'il était aussi stressé que moi à l'idée de cette première fois. En tous cas je ne pensais pas que cela serais aussi étrangement bon.

Quand je sentis une sensation de vide je compris que j'allais y passé, j'avais quelque crainte mais je me décidais à me détendre un max pour éviter d'avoir trop mal, chui pas maso, la douleur je la tolère seulement dans les batailles. Je le vis mettre un peu de liquide sur sa queue avant de s'aligner en face de mon anus et alors qu'il me pénétra il m'embrassa. Je ressentis une douleur assez désagréable mais cela ne dura pas trop longtemps laissant seulement une sensation déplaisante. Pour m'aider à me détendre Ichi commença à faire des vas et viens sur ma bite mais aussi en moi. Je finis par sentir du plaisir, bien avant de ressentir la sensation énorme quand il tapa à pleine puissance sur mon point G. La vision de mon shinigami en plein plaisir avait toujours autant un effet aphrodisiaque, mais bizarrement à ce moment ce fut encore pire. Après quelques minutes de plaisir je sentis que j'allais partir, je voyais des points blanc obscurcir ma vision et je n'arrivais plus à garder mes yeux ouvert, regardant droit dans les yeux du roux. Je finis par me rependre dans sa main. Et quand je redescendis de ma jouissance je vis que lui aussi avait atteint le septième ciel.

Bilan de cette expérience, je pense sincèrement recommencer.


	3. 3 décembre

Le temps de ma vengeance était venu, Grimmjow m'avait humilié, bon une humiliation très plaisante, avec son idée de travestissement, alors j'avais décidé de lui mettre des oreilles de chats bleu pendant la nuit. Il me restait à lui placé une queue de la même couleur pour que cela rende parfaitement, mais j'avais décidé de faire cela quand l'on commencerait à vraiment jouer. J'avais eu peur qu'il ne bouge trop jusqu'à son réveil et qu'il les perde alors je l'avais attaché, j'étais heureux de voir après lui avoir rapporter le petit dèj qu'elles étaient toujours en place sur sa tête. Je secouais ensuite l'épaule du fauve pour le faire ouvrir les yeux.

Quand il eu émergé, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger les bras et me jeta un regard noir, il était vraiment mignon avec son air de chat en colère, je me retins de rire pour garder la surprise. Je pris chaque aliment à la baguette avant de lui mettre dans la bouche pour le nourrir. Je finis par lui donner avec les doigts des fraises remplient de chocolat, après avoir manger le fruit rouge et juteux il lécha le restant de pâte sucré qui restait sur mes extrémités.

Je pris ensuite un miroir pour lui montrer sa tête, il rougit, probablement de colère même si je pense qu'il y avait un peu de gène dans son rougissement. Je me décidais à l'embrasser car après tous mon but est de faire des choses cochonnes avec mon chaton et non pas de m'attendrir devant sa moue. Je sentis sa langue entré dans ma bouche et essayer de me dominer, mais non mon coco, aujourd'hui ne compte pas la dessus, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je rompis le baiser et partit à l'exploration de son cou que je suça et lécha jusqu'à lui faire un beau suçon car après il n'y a pas que lui que a le droit de montrer que je lui appartiens. Je descendis ensuite vers ses tétons et j'en pris un entre mes lèvres et pour ne pas laisser l'autre tous seul et sans attention, je le pris entre mes doigts et le caressa. Quand je mordis celui que j'avais en bouche je pinça celui que j'avais en main.

Quand j'en eu marre de m'occuper de ses deux extrémités déjà bien dresser, je descendis vers son entrejambe mais au lieu de m'en préoccuper je décidais de mordre la peau tendre de son entrecuisse, avant de lécher la goutte de sang que j'avais fait couler. J'entendis le cris de réprobation de mon chaton mais je m'en fichais, si j'ai été doux la première fois que je l'ai dominé, je ne vais pas l'être pour une punition. Je laissais ensuite mes mains glisser vers sa verge déjà bien dresser et déjà libre, car il dort nu vous vous en douter, je le branlais doucement, tendrement, mais jusqu'à le rendre fous. Je les fit descendre vers ses couilles que je caressais, quand je vis qu'il avait les yeux fermer je me décidais à prendre sa bite entre mes lèvres mais non sans avoir auparavant pris la queue en fourrure bleue, et l'avoir humidifier avec ma salive. Alors que je le sucer j'introduis le bout du jouet dans son magnifique postérieur et je sentis mon homme se tendre. Mais il sous le plaisir reçus par la fellation il passa à autre chose et je pus continuer ma douce torture. Je m'arrêta avant qu'il ne jouisse car je le voulais en moi, je n'allais pas le prendre, du moins pas tous de suite, j'avais trop envie qu'il garde son déguisement de chat le plus longtemps possible, déjà car cela fait partie de ma vengeance mais aussi car il m'excite vêtu ainsi.

Je pris une bonne minute pour l'admirer mais quand je vis son regard interrogateur je dus m'arrêter. Je pris l'extrémité de la fourrure bleue pour lui montrer et j'eus le droit à un énième regard noir qui me fit rire. Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de me déshabiller et de prendre le lubrifiant. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il pensait qu'il lui était destiné, mais à sa grande surprise je mis mon index dans mon trou et je le bouger à l'intérieur de moi, je n'hésitais à gémir pour l'exciter encore plus. Je rajoutais ensuite mon majeur et j'étirais un peu plus mes parois pour pouvoir prendre en moi son énorme chose sans trop de douleur. Je touchais assez régulièrement ma prostate ce qui me faisait crier comme une pucelle. Étant pressé de l'avoir en moi, je mis rapidement un troisième doigts en moi et je finis ma préparation très vite.

Je pris ensuite le lubrifiant pour le mettre sur son membre tendu et je pris celui ci pour m'amuser à le faire glisser contre ma raie. Après avoir bien fait durer la chose j'alignais mon anus bien dilaté et je m'empalais sur lui. Après un temps d'habituation rapide je fis des va et vient aussi lent que mon excitation me le permit pour le faire mariner, après tous c'est une vengeance je vais pas tous lui donner facilement, et puis la lenteur de la chose me permettais de le sentir étirer mes parois encore plus que d'habitude, c'était très bon. Mais très vite je ne puis plus attendre et je commençais à me déhancher comme un forcené sur sa queue tendu. J'essayais de me retenir de jouir le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas écourter le moment. J'eus envie sans vraiment savoir pourquoi étant donner que ce n'était pas sa vrai chaire de toucher ses oreilles toutes douces mais je me retins pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

Quand je sentis mon amour grossirent en moi je sus que nos ébats allaient bientôt se finirent alors je pris ma bite en mains pour me faire jouir. Cela arriva peu de temps après, et je fus suivit par mon chaton bleu dans les secondes qui suivirent. Après mettre retirer de lui je me promis de lui faire mettre ses oreilles et sa queue une autre fois parce qu'il est bandant ainsi.


	4. 4 décembre

Bien que notre relation soit souvent étrange et nos ébats souvent très pimenté, bien plus que je n'aurais put imaginer avant de coucher à Grimmjow, il nous arrivait de parfois faire des choses tendres et bien crémeuse mais surtout normale, enfin selon moi. Comme aujourd'hui où on avait prévu un bain en couple, je savais bien évidement comment cela aller se terminer, car mettre Grimm, moi et nos corps nus dans un endroit retreint, c'était obligatoirement être sur de finir sur une baise torride et passionné.

Bref j'avais commencé à faire couler l'eau pendant que mon chaton était en train de finir les courses. Je fis beaucoup de mousse pour le bain avec un pain moussant, cela fit des nuages bleu profond comme les cheveux de mon amoureux. J'adore ! J'espérais que celui ci ne tarde pas trop pour ne pas que l'étendu turquoise ne refroidisse pas, ça serait extrêmement déplaisant pour notre moment de couple. Encore que la chaleur de nos corps serait capable de réchauffer le pole Nord.

En l'attendant le bleuté, qui je le savais n'allais pas tarder à venir, j'allumais des bougies pour créer une ambiance romantique. La salle de bain embaumait la cannelle et le santal, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Ayant laissé un mot sur le frigo, je me décidais à me déshabiller et à me glisser dans la surface mousseuse. Je finis par fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Je fus sortis de ma méditation par le bruit des froissement d'habits tombant sur le sol, je me décidais à me décaler pour laisser ma panthère déjà bien excité, de ce que montré sa virilité déjà à moitié dressé, entré dans le bain et se mettre derrière mois. Nous étions comme dans un cocon bleuté sentant bon les épices. Les bras de mon chéri m'entouraient me faisant me sentir bien.

D'humeur joueuse je décidais de le provoquer un peu en me frottant à lui. Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mes fesses, agissant comme un aphrodisiaque sur moi, me faisant bander à mon tours. Je sentis la poigne ferme de ses mains prendre mon visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers lui et me donner un baiser doux mais puissant et sensuel comme l'enfer. La situation étant inconfortable pour moi au niveau de mon cou, je me mis à cheval sur son bassin et fit de ce fait augmenté la température de quelque degré.

Je le sentis empaumer mes fesses et les malaxer. Nos entrejambes se frottaient l'une à l'autre, nous excitant et nous frustrant -car le contact n'était pas encore assez poussé à notre goût- encore plus. Je mis ma tête dans son cou et j'en profitai pour parsemé l'endroit de baiser, je mordillais aussi par moment gentiment sa jugulaire.

L'une de ses mains bougea jusqu'à nos membres engorgé et les branla. Avoir ma queue si serré contre la sienne était très euphorisant, mais je voulais plus. Chose dont mon amant n'était apparemment pas près à me donner malgré que l'une de mes mains soit descendu jusqu'à l'une de mes fesses pour l'écarter et lui laisser de la place pour me préparer. Alors tant pis je n'allais pas attendre sur lui pour prendre du plaisir. Je me décidais alors à faire le tour de mon petit anneau de chair avec mon index, en l'entrant jusqu'à la première phalanges quelques fois, m'aidant de l'eau comme lubrifiant. Je ne me privais pas de gémir à ma torture pour faire sortir mon chaton de ses gonds, même si avec toutes la mousse on ne voyait pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait dans l'eau.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes je crois que Grimm se rendit enfin compte de mon petit jeu car je le vis serré les dents et je sentis sa poigne se resserré sur nos deux sexes. Il pris possession de mes lèvres de manière brutal et sa langue dominé totalement la mienne, mais je ne souhaitais pas le contraire -me faire entièrement soumettre par lui une fois de temps en temps est très grisant. Je délaissais mon postérieur pour laisser mes doigts se faufilé dans ses cheveux tous doux.

Après ce baiser des plus chaud mon petit ami pris enfin la décision de me contenter et glissa une de ses phalanges à l'intérieur de moi, pas encore assez mais tellement mieux que quand je dois me contenté seul. Je me frottais à lui de manière à ce qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus en moi. J'ouvris des grands yeux quand je le sentis touché ce point si particulier. Il rajouta alors son majeur pour m'écarteler un peu plus.

Je devais ressemblé à une chatte en chaleur à m'empaler sur ses doigts comme je le faisais à ce moment là mais le moment était si attendu pour moi, tellement sensuel et aphrodisiaque que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je n'en avait même pas envie. Je laissais mon bassin bougeait seul, je savais que me voir dans cette état excité le fauve en Grimmjow alors je ne m'en privé pas.

Quand il retira ses phalanges une à une, je compris qu'enfin j'allais le sentir en entier, que je n'allais faire plus qu'un, j'avais hâte. Je sentis dans un premier temps son gland titillé mon entré sans me pénétré, comme si le gros matou voulait encore jouer un peu plus longtemps, ou comme si il voulait m'énervai.

Dès que le bout de sa bite fut entré en moi, ne comptant pas le laisser s'amuser ainsi, me frustrant tellement, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et je glissais le membre à l'intérieur de moi d'un seul coup. Bien évidement la dilatation fut quelque peu douloureuse mais je m'en foutais. Toujours en m'aidant de la poigne que j'avais sur lui je fis des va et viens, Grimmjow ne m'aidant pas, me laissant le totale contrôle sur mon plaisir, il se contentait de glisser ses mains sur ma taille.

Exalter par l'attente et par le plaisir qui en a débouché, je ne tardais pas à jouir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de continuer à me déhancher sur mon homme mais cela me fut vite difficile trop pris par la descente de mon orgasme, alors celui ci pris les choses en mains et finit par venir en moi.

Une fois notre coït finit, nous sortîmes rapidement de l'eau, devenu froide entre temps s'en qu'aucun de nous y ai fait gaffe trop pris par la chaleur dégager par nos corps en rut.


	5. 5 décembre

Pour une fois on avait décidé d'aller au ciné, dans notre corps spirituelle, car on était totalement fauché. Bon le problème c'est que le film était nul alors Grimmjow à commencer à vouloir me déshabiller. Je ne suis pas contre mettre un peu de piment dans notre couple, je l'ai-trop- souvent fait ces derniers temps mais je n'étais pas forcément chaud-enfin l'ange sur mon épaule me refréner dans cette envie alors que le démon me susurrait que personne ne me verrait et que je pouvais me laisser sauter par mon amant- pour le faire dans une salle bondé, car oui elle était pleine de monde, ce que je ne comprends pas vu la bouse qui était en train de passer. J'ai donc bien évidement repoussé ses mains. Mais ce con là m'avait déjà bien exciter avec ses idées tordues.

En attendant que je me décide à le laisser faire ou non, ma panthère avait déjà retiré la ceinture de mon hakama et avait plongé sa main dans celui ci pour masser ma virilité à travers mon fudoshi -dans ma tenue de shinigami je ne coupais pas au coté traditionnel de mes dessous. De son autre main il saisit la mienne pour la poser sur sa propre proéminence. Je compris sa demande muette et je consentis à y répondre, vu mon degré d'envie je n'allais pas chipoter sur le fait que l'on soit en publique, on ne nous voyait pas après tous. Je passé sous son pantalon et empaumé sa queue déjà nu -car monsieur ne porte rien sous ses vêtements- et bien dur.

Je titillais son gland et lui demandait silencieusement -comme si le fait que l'on soit au milieu d'autre personne nous poussait à nous taire pour ne pas gêner le film- un contact plus poussé, plus peau à peau. Une fois qu'il eu acceptait de répondre à ma requête et qu'il eu commencé à me branler je me décidais à faire de même et copiais mes geste sur les siens, mes va et viens allant au même rythme que les siens. Au fur et à mesure de notre palmage mutuelle, nous rentions dans notre propre monde, les gens autours de nous ne semblaient plus exister.

Je finis par sentir la sauce monter et je me répandus dans sa mains. Il fit de même assez rapidement. Voulant le provoquer un peu je me décidais à lécher la semence présente sur mes doigts en le regardant dans les yeux. Je trouvais que ça avez un petit coté sexy et aphrodisiaque. Il fit de même, donnant une scène extrêmement bizarre pour toutes personnes qui aurait put l'apercevoir, heureusement personne ne semblait avoir même un minimum de reiatsu dans la salle.

Une fois qu'il ne restait plus une goutte du liquide salé sur nos doigts, j'entraînais mon amant dans un baiser torride pour lequel j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop dominer. Il descendit ensuite sa langue dans mon cou et le lécha, c'était peut être un peu étrange et mouillé mais j'aimais bien ça. Pour faciliter les choses je me mis à cheval sur lui alors qu'il suça ma peau, ce qui donnera probablement un magnifique suçon, un peu trop difficile à cacher -heureusement que mes amis savent qui en ai à l'origine et que ceux qui ne me connaisse pas n'ose pas forcément m'approcher, encore moins pour me poser des questions aussi perso, parce que devoir m'expliquer sur ça, trop peu pour moi.

Ses mains repassèrent sous mon hakama pour cette fois ci palper assez brutalement mes fesses. J'en pris une et la porta à ma bouche pour lécher ses doigts, prenant bien soin de passer ma langue entre chacun d'eux et d'imiter les vas et viens d'une fellation pour exciter un peu la bête contenu dans le sexta. Une fois fait mon chaton commença à en entrer un en moi mais il fut vite gêner par le tissus rester en place. Il retira donc tous les vêtements que j'avais en bas me laissant à moitié nu dans le cinéma -alors que j'avais réussit à passer outre avant cela, je me sentis un peu intimidé, bien qu'exciter. Son index repris sa place en moi, rapidement suivit de son majeur. Je le sentis étendre mes parois mais cela n'était pas douloureux même pas un peu dérangeant, la sensation faisait partie de moi.

Il rajouta ensuite son annulaire et remua tous ses doigts en moi jusqu'à trouver le saint graal, ou pour le dire autrement ma prostate. Étrangement je ne crois pas qu'un seul son sortit de ma bouche, comme si je voulais encore préserver ce silence si propre au salle de cinéma -le seul bruit restant le son du film et notre respiration tous de même haché.

Me jugeant assez préparer à la venu de son énorme membre, il retira ses doigts de moi et sortit sa bite de son hakama. Il l'humidifia quelque peu de sa salive pour la rentrer plus facilement -même si je ne suis pas sur que ce soit forcément nécessaire, vu que ne le faisait pas toujours avec une grande préparation, mais bon je n'allais pas cracher sur quelque chose d'un peu plus doux. Il aligna ensuite son gland avec mon anus et me pénétra d'un coup. La sensation fut un peu désagréable au début puis elle devient rapidement supportable, mais ce crétin ne bougeait toujours pas, même après avoir donner quelques coups de reins pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais près à passer au chose sérieuse.

Au bout de quelques secondes je compris que je devrais me taper tous le travail -parfois le mâle dominant qu'il était aimé me voir l'utiliser comme un sex toys pour me donner du plaisir. Je m'appliquer alors à me donner du plaisir, sachant que de toutes façons l'espada en prenait aussi de cette manière. Sachant que le film ne durerais pas encore une éternité j'essayais de nous faire jouir assez rapidement, j'adoptais alors un rythme effreiner. Je me sentis rapidement partir, ma boule de nerf étant à chaque poussé fortement touché. Je pris tous de même mon membre en main pour atteindre le septième ciel plus rapidement. Je sentais que mon cul ce contractait déjà régulièrement, et je vis que mon amant commencer déjà à perdre la tête.

Alors que je me sentis partir je pris possession des lèvres de ma panthère, mes gémissements furent étouffer par sa bouche. Je continuais autant que je le pus dans mon brouillard post orgasmique à me déhancher sur mon amant pour le faire jouir. Je vis enfin son visage se contractait signe évident de son orgasme. Étrangement celui ci coïncider presque avec la fin du film, celle ci apparaissant une minute après.

Nous nous rhabillâmes vite fait, sans pouvoir nettoyer nos semences n'ayant pas de mouchoirs et nous quittâmes la salle. Je crois que nous étions d'accord sur notre envie de recommencer bien que cela soit extrêmement pervers.


	6. 6 décembre

Ichigo venait juste de mettre la machine à laver en route, avec leur linge sale de la semaine, quand son félin d'amant rentra à la maison. Celui ci venait d'entré dans une période de rut et n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête faire des choses plus cochonnes les unes que les autres avec son chéri, et quand il le vit juste à coté de l'appareil qui n'aller pas tarder à émettre des vibrations il eu l'envie de le prendre sur cette endroit qui ne pouvait que leur donner de nombreuse sensation. Il en avait souvent entendu parlé mais n'avait jamais mis l'idée en pratique, alors c'était le moment.

Il poussa son Ichi, qui venait de se retourner contre la machine et commença à prendre ses lèvres avec violence, dominant totalement le baiser, emmelant sa langue à celle de sa fraise. Ses mains agripèrent les cheveux du dit fruit rouge, les tiraient sans faire lui faire mal non plus. Le shinigami, lui n'avait pas prévu l'attaque du fauve mais n'en était pas malheureux, il aimait avoir parfois une certaine violence dans leurs ébats. Il entremela lui aussi ses doigts dans les mèches bleus de la panthère.

La bouche du sexta finit par lacher sa comparse pour trouver le coup de son amant, il ne se contenta pas de simplement le baiser ou le lécher. Il le suça jusqu'à ce qu'une marque se forme, il voulait marquer son territoire, il en avait besoin, c'était plus fort que lui. Il mordit aussi la chaire sensible juste à coté de la jugulaire, faisant perler le sang du shinigami -mais cela ne dérangea pas le roux, n'ayant plus vraiment peur de perdre un peu de son liquide vitale, de plus la légère douleur lui plaisait beaucoup. Il lécha ensuite les goutelettes carmines qui coulait le long de la peau légèrement rougit de sa fraise.

En même temps qu'il jouait au vampire, Grimmjow fit descendre ses mains sur le torse du roux et remonta son tee-shirt pour avoir accès à ses tétons durcit qu'il pinça. Il finit par décrocher ses lèvres du cou d'Ichigo pour pouvoir plus facilement retirer le haut devenu génant. Puis il prit un des monts de chair rose en bouche pour pouvoir le sucer.

Puis en voulant beaucoup plus, ses hormones le pressant, le félin descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de son amant, laissant une trainé de salive et de suçon sur son chemin, sans oublié quelques morsures, notamment au niveau des tablettes de chocolat du shinigami -il avait décidé de prendre l'expression au pied de la lettre et du chocolat ça se mange. Il retira avec habileté les boutons du jeans de son amant, puis descendit la braguette à l'aide de ses dents.

Il mordilla ensuite gentiment la bite, déjà presque complètement tendus de sa fraise. Puis il descendit suffisement son boxer pour pouvoir sortir la queue durcit et la prendre en bouche. Il lécha le gland et se repu de la saveur salé, qu'il aimait tant. Il essaya ensuite de le le prendre en entier et passa outre le reflexe de rejet qui se faisait lorsque la queue de son shinigami atteignit sa gorge. Il passa ses mains sur les bourses gonflés, autant qu'il le put, géné par le pantalon toujours en place.

Le roux, qui avait remis ses doigts dans la chevelure extrèmement douce de son chaton, finit par jouir sous l'excès de sensation produit par un félin qui avait le feu aux fesses et qui se démenait pour le conduire à l'orgasme. Lors de son décollage pour le septième ciel il aggripa les mèches bleue et les tira assez fortement faisant légèrement mal à Grimmjow, qui décida de bien nettoyer la jouissance de son amant.

Quand il put enfin remontait après que le shinigami est laché ses cheveux, il essuya le restant de sperme qu'il avait au coin des lèvres et l'embrassa passionnement. Il retira ensuite le restant des vêtements de son chéri, qui gémit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui aussi avoir accès à la peau légèrement brunit de l'arrancar. Le sexta retira donc aussi son propre haut pour lui laisser caressait son torse, il pris ensuite les mains du roux pour les balader sur toutes la surface de peau découverte.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez de jouer Grimmjow humidifia lui même ses doigts, et en introduit rapidement un dans le cul plus que séduisant de son chéri. Celui ci étend très exciter à la vue du prédateur face à lui, bougeait de lui même sur ce doigt.

Le bleu décida enfin d'utiliser la machine à laver, qui emmetait de nombreuse vibration, il sortit des fesses d'Ichigo et le posa sur le lave linge, les jambes complètement écarter pour lui, dans une position plus qu'indécente. Il entra à nouveau son majeur, qu'il fit suivre rapidement d'un index bien pressé. Il écarta bien les paroies pour faciliter la pénétration qui il le savait aller être très rude. Mais bien trop impatient il décida de rajouter un dernier doigts en lui.

Ichigo sentait les doigts de son amant vibrait en lui, contre sa prostate, où plutôt il sentait son corps vibrer, ce qui faisait répercuté les vibrations sur son point sensible.

Grimmjow finit par retirer sa mains du cul du roux pour pouvoir enfin le pénétré de toute sa vigueur, plus dur que jamais à cause de son état de rut. Il entra d'un coup en son amant, lui laissant une sensation légèrement désagréable mais pas douloureuse pour autant, de plus elle s'estompa sous les vas et viens qui n'attendirent pas qu'il se remette de son inconfort pour commencer. Ils se firent de suite très vigoureux et le roux savait qu'il aurait le trou en miette et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'assoire, mais il aimait vraiment ce rythme aussi sauvage que la panthère qu'il avait réussit à prendre sous son joug. Et cela valait toute les douleurs du monde.

Comprenant qu'il allait très vite jouir, le félin commença à branler sa fraise dans des mouvements tous aussi rude et rapide que ses pénétrations. Très vite le jeune roux finit par avoir ses paroies qui se resserèrent autours de la bête, sous la jouissance, faisant lacher la sauce à celui ci.


	7. 7 décembre

Après le cinéma nous nous étions promis de recommencer à coucher ensemble en publique. Je ne pensais pas que ça aller se faire ainsi mais au final cela n'était pas plus mal. Nous étions en train de faire du shopping car monsieur n'avait plus de vêtement ayant déchirer plusieurs tee-shirt lors de bagarre et ayant craquer l'un de ces jeans je ne sais comment -à part sa tenue du jours tous était au sale ou à la poubelle pour tous dire. Le moment c'était transformé en chasse au bon plan dans les différents magasins de Karakura.

Alors que j'essayais un nouveau jeans dans une cabine d'essayage, je sentis un corps chaud contre mon dos. Je ne le vis pas tous de suite car j'étais dos au miroir mais je reconnus les bras de mon chéri. Je me demandais un temps ce qu'il avait en tête, mais sa main qui se glisser dans mon pantalon me fit vite comprendre son idée, je n'étais pas contre même si je n'étais pas sur que l'on puisse le faire sans ce faire chopper. Je le laissais tous de même faire parce que la situation m'exciter et que -malgré mon indécision du début- j'avais adoré l'épisode du cinéma.

Il me retourna contre le miroir et baisa mes lèvres. Je sentis rapidement sa langue essayais de se faire un chemin dans ma bouche, que j'entrouvris légèrement pour le laisser passer. Nos muscles labiaux se chercher, se trouvèrent et se touchèrent dans une danse sensuelle. Grimmjow finit tous de même par se lasser et par prendre la domination dans le french kiss. Je le laissais faire profitant du fait qu'il prenne les commandes -celui ci me les laissant de plus en plus.

Lorsque nos lèvres se quittèrent je me décidais à asseoir mon amant sur le siège présent dans la cabine et à le chevaucher pour que l'on ne voit pas nos deux paires de jambes de l'autre coté et donc que l'on ne se fasse pas repéré -ce qui avons le aurait jeter un sacré froid dans nos ébats. Je l'embrassais à nouveau, lui laissant toujours la dominance. Je sentis ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, il titiller mes tétons ou caressait mes pectoraux. Les miennes étaient dans ses cheveux à les caresser.

Rapidement il trouva mon haut gênant et le retira, il pris tous de même soin de le suspendre à l'un des crochets pour que ça ne fasse pas bordel dans la cabine, toujours pour que l'on ne se fasse pas apercevoir. Ses lèvres vinrent prendre l'un de mes deux morceaux de chair, quelque fois je sentis ses dents les râper un peu mais la sensation était très plaisante. Après m'avoir assez exciter il décida de retirer mon pantalon qu'il accrocha aussi, mon boxer suivit aussi. C'était étrange d'être tous nu dans un lieu publique, sachant que cette fois ci l'on pouvait me voir mais c'était aussi aphrodisiaque.

Après avoir masser mes fesses et un peu mon périnée et mes couilles, je le vis fouiller dans ses poches. Il en sortie un tube de lubrifiant -le connard il avait tous prévue- il en étala une noisette sur ses doigts avant d'en enfoncé un sans vraiment de douceur en moi, mais avec le liquide glacé cela passé crème. Pour ne pas que l'on entende les quelques sons qui passait mes lèvres je mis ma tête contre son cou. J'en profitais pour lui faire un magnifique suçon pour me venger de ceux qu'il me faisait bien trop fréquemment -et qui heureusement pour moi n'étaient sujet à aucunes questions ou aucune moquerie taquine, en même temps je crois que la personne qui aurait fait ça aurait pris le risque de se faire démonter la face par moi même. Je le mordillais aussi légèrement à cette endroit, j'aimais beaucoup faire cela.

Je le sentis ensuite entré son majeur en moi, et écarter du mieux qu'il put mes parois. Il se dépécha de chercher ma prostate et mis rapidement un dernier doigts dans mon anus, conscient que l'on avait assez peu de temps à consacrer à nos ébats et donc à la préparation. Il essaya tous de même de me détendre et de relaxer au maximum mon rectum pour ne pas que la pénétration soit douloureuse -oui mon chéri prend soin de moi même si il n'aime pas l'avouer.

Il retira glissa ensuite son jeans et son boxer jusqu'au cuisse, ajouta un peu de lub sur sa queue et commença à entrer son gland en moi. Je le sentis me pénétré peu à peu. Il m'aida ensuite à glisser sur lui, rapidement je sentis un cou sur ma prostate. Nos corps ayant tellement l'habitude de se donner l'un à l'autre, nos ébats étant tellement fait pour s'emboîter, nous n'avions jamais besoin de temps avant de retrouver les points sensible dans nos corps. Malgré l'habitude nous ne nous lassions jamais de faire l'amour ou de baiser selon les humeurs et c'était encore meilleur à chaque fois.

Je sentis ses va et viens devenir de plus en plus rapide, frappant toujours violemment contre mon point sensible. Il était dur de me taire pour ne pas que l'on entende le moindre signe de notre occupation illégale. C'était assez déconcertant de ne pouvoir se concentrer totalement sur notre jouissance mais assez amusant et la différence était très plaisante. Je me sentis partir assez vite après le commencement de l'action en elle même, sans même avoir eux besoin de me toucher. Je me répandis sur le tee-shirt de Grimmjow et je compris vite que je n'étais pas le seul à être venu dès que je retouchais terre.

Nous nous rhabillâmes assez vite après être redescendu de notre orgasme et l'on fit fasse à un problème assez cocasse, la magnifique trace blanche sur le haut du bleuté. Heureusement que cette fois ci on avez des mouchoirs et que le tee-shirt était blanc, les dégâts furent donc rattraper. Il sortit en premier et deux minutes après je le suivis. Je me décidais à prendre le jeans comme souvenir -et puis il me va bien. On sortit ensuite du magasin.


	8. 8 décembre

Après une longue journée de travaille pour lui et d'étude pour moi, puis un bon repas, Grimmjow et moi avions atterit sur le lit, où nous avions commencé à nous embrasser. De mon coté je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête -enfin pas vraiment, car comment être dans un lit à se bécotter avec un beau gosse pareil sans avoir envie de faire des cochonneries. Malgré tous peu à peu nous avons commencé à retirer nos vêtements, laissant un petit tas de vêtements au pied du lit.

Mon chaton avait commencé à embrasser mon torse, à lécher mes petits tétons rose l'un après l'autre, tous en continuant de s'occuper du laissé pour compte avec deux de ses doigts. Il a ensuite encore descendu jusqu'à passer sa langue sur ma queue dressé, avant de la prendre complètement en bouche, malaxant mes couilles avec ses mains.

Une fois les choses bien entamé, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me demande de lécher ses doigts ou à ce qu'il sorte du lubrifiant pour qu'il puisse me préparer pour ensuite me pénétrer comme on le fait souvent lors de ces petits moment à deux après une journée bien remplit. Mais il m'a plutot demandé si jamais confiance en lui. La réponse était évidente, bien sur il y a quelque année j'aurais eu un doute, mais après tous ce qu'on a vécu et toutes les fois où je me suis abbandonné entre ses mains, je ne pouvais que dire oui.

Il a alors sortit une boite de sous le lit, je la connaissais bien, car c'était notre boite à jouets. Mais il sortit des sex-toys que je n'avais encore jamais utiliser -ni vu d'ailleurs. L'un d'eux était un simple canard jaune- mais connaissant l'animal ce ne pouvait pas être un canard pour le bain comme peuvent avoir les enfants- et l'autre avait une forme déjà beaucoup plus tendancieuse car il ressemblait à un petit pénis d'environs une dizaine de centimètre. Rien de bien impressionnant, même si je me demandais bien ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du canard.

J'eu rapidement la réponse car il déclencha l'oiseau et utilisa son bec contre l'un de mes tétons. La sensation était étrange mais très plaisante. Je sentais mes petits bouts de chair se durcir un peu plus sous cette « caresse ». Il passa ensuite à l'autre. Mon chaton descendit ensuite le canard le faisant picoré mes abdos pour ensuite le passé sur mon gland, ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était presque douloureux tant la sensation était intense, bien que les vibrations restes assez douce.

Grimmjow resta quelques secondes sur le bout de ma queue avant de laisser le bec butiner le restant de ma hampe. Après deux vas et viens de cette manière il laissa le jouet vibrer sur mes couilles, les faisant ce contracter. Il arrêta ensuite le sex toys jaune pour utiliser son copain, d'une couleur rose un peu trop féminine à mon goût. Il l'alluma et massa mon anus avec, j'eu des frissons partout, couplé avec une incroyable chaleur qui commencé à au niveau de mon petit trou.

Après avoir décidé qu'il m'avais assez pratiquer cette caresse il enduit le pénis vibrant de lubrifiant avant de me l'enfoncé dans mon intimité. Ça ne me fit pas mal, même pas une légère déplaisance, le gel permettais qu'il glisse facilement, cela couplé à la petitesse de la chose. Elle était tous de même assez longue pour vibrer contre ma protate, ce qui me fit un effet fou. Ensuite il repris monsieur coin coin pour recommencer à le passer sur mon gland. Je frissonais de partout.

Tous cela était bien beau, très agréable et jouissif mais je n'avais pas envie de laisser mon amant de coté, de lui laisser le monopole du plaisir de faire jouir l'autre. J'avais moi aussi envie de jouer. Je me décida donc à aller contre l'engourdissement procuré par le plaisir des vibrations des deux sex-toys, pour lever mon buste et attraper sa queue. Je fis ensuite faire des vas et viens à la mains qui empoignait sa bite.

Il finit par se décider à arrêter notre douce torture. Il éteint les deux jouets et les mis de coté. Il mis ensuite du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença à me préparer en en effonçant deux en moi. Il fit un mouvement de ciseau. Très rapidement il ajouta en ajouta un dernier -monsieur semblait presser. Il enduit ensuite son sexe du précieux liquide et me pénétra d'un coup. Cela n'était pas douloureux mais ce fut quand même un peu désagréable.

Alors que je pensais qu'il allait bouger sans vraiment me laisser le temps de me faire à sa taille, comme il le faisait très régulièrement, il ne commença pas ses vas et viens. Il fit par contre un truc qui m'étonna, il pris le vibro rose et le lubrifia. Je pensais qu'on en avait finit avec les jouets mais apparement non. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il nous préparait.

J'eux rapidement la réponse quand il se le mis entre les fesses. J'avais du mal à voir, car étant au dessus de moi il me cachait la vue, mais je compris qu'il faisait glisser l'objet, encore éteint, contre son anus. J'entendis ensuite le ronronnement de la vibration se mettre en route, signe qu'il l'avait allumé, je pouvais voir un crispement de plaisir sur son visage. Quand sa mains revint caresser mon corps et qu'il commença ses vas et viens, je compris qu'il se l'était entré à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Il était assez plaisant de pouvoir imaginer le double plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir, je l'enviais presque, mais ses coups de reins contre mon poing G m'empéché de trop y penser, et rapidement je ne pus plus penser à rien, mis à part aux points blancs qui commençait à envahir ma vision signe que j'allais exploser. Cela ne tarda pas et le plaisir m'envahit, me laissant dans un état semi comateux.

Quand j'en sortit je remarquais que Grimmjow avait lui aussi relacher la sauce en moi et qu'il était dans la même position que moi, deux secondes auparavant. Je décidais de laisser tous en état pour le moment et de profiter encore quelques minutes de mon état de béatitude.


	9. 9 décembre

**PDV Ichigo**

Après une dure journée pour nous deux, j'avais pris la décision de faire plaisir à mon chaton mais aussi de nous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Pour cela avant de rentrer des cours j'avais été, tous rougissant, dans un sex-shop pour acheter ce dont j'allais avoir besoin. Je m'étais procurer des huiles de massages aux senteurs épicés (non je n'en avais pas pris à la fraise, bien que ça aurait fait plaisir à mon amant, cela ne m'attirait pas plus que ça). Celles ci pouvaient aussi faire office de lubrifiant, ce qui était plutôt pas mal quand on a pour idée de finir la soirée sur une note plus coquine.

Je rentrais ensuite rapidement chez nous pour pouvoir installer le décors un peu cocooning que je souhaitais pour notre soirée. J'avais assez peu de temps pour tous faire et pour me laver. Je pris en premier lieu ma douche et je me parfumais légèrement avant de mettre un simple peignoir qui semblait assez court. Je sortis ensuite une dizaine de bougie brune (qui sentaient le santal) et rose (à l'odeur de rose) puis je les allumais. J'attendis ensuite tranquillement que mon amant rentre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Quand il arriva je lui demandais de se déshabiller et de prendre place sur le lit, je voyais bien qu'il était agréablement surpris par l'intention. Pendant qu'il retirait ses vêtements je choisis l'une des huiles que j'avais acheté. J'en pris une au santal pour qu'elle aille avec les bougies, je mis les autres dans le tiroir en prévision d'autre soirée -je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre les pied dans un sex-shop avant longtemps. J'en étalé ensuite sur mes mains et la chauffer entre elles puis je commençais à masser son dos en essayant de dénouer le plus possible ses muscles. Quand je sentais qu'un endroit était bien détendu je passais à un autre.

Je finis par arriver à son magnifique fessier bien musclé, qui me faisait saliver, mais je me décidais de le laisser de coté (je gardais le meilleur pour la fin) pour m'attaquer au bas de son corps et commençant par ses pieds, en remontant sur ses mollets puis sur ses cuisses bien fermes. Je le frustrais un peu en ne m'approchant pas trop des endroits les plus sensible chez lui et en m'attardant sur les autres parties de son corps. Puis d'un coup je me décidais à masser les deux parties charnues en bas de ses reins.

Je pris mon temps à les toucher, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Puis je m'arrêtais le temps de remettre un peu d'huile sur mes mains avant de me décidais à passer à une partie un peu plus coquine. Je masser avec deux de mes doigts son petit trou et quand je sentis que celui ci était assez détendu j'enfonçais mon index toujours bien lubrifié à l'intérieur de lui. J'y allais lentement, comme pour ne pas casser la zénitude et le calme du moment, mais je m'assurais de toucher son point sensible à chacun de mes vas et viens.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il en voulait plus alors j'ajoutais mon majeur en lui. Je remuais mes doigts en lui, frappant à chaque poussée sa prostate. Je voyais bien qu'il commençais à remuer son postérieur mais je faisais durer le moment. J'aimais ce genre de moment doux et très sensuel, avant que la passion ne nous emporte totalement, ces moment si simple où le sexe n'était pas animal, ni très original. J'aimais le voir soumis sous moi, c'était tellement rare.

J'ajoutais un dernier doigts, que j'avais préalablement à nouveau lubrifié, pour bien l'étirer à ma venue. Je sentais qu'il commençait à perdre patient. Je savais qu'il avait envie de plus. Je comprenais que sous ses airs de grand dur, toujours dominant, il aimait aussi se faire soumettre. Et j'aimais des fois inverser les rôle et le dominer. Après avoir fait encore quelqu'un va et vient, touchant son point faible à chacune de mes poussés, je retirais mes doigts.

J'enlevais ensuite mon peignoir me montrant à lui dans toute ma nudité, le membre bien dressé. J'aimais le regard qu'il posait sur mon corps. Je savais qu'il l'aimait il ne me l'a jamais caché mais j'adorais toujours le voir le regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde ou le toucher comme si il était un porcelaine très chère.

Je m'approchais de lui et après l'avoir encore un peu caressé, je mis un peu d'huile sur ma verge. Je pris ensuite mon temps pour m'enfoncer en lui pour ne pas lui faire mal, même si en réalité j'avais juste envie de m'empaler dans cette moiteur bouillante. Pour faire passer mon sexe, tous de même plus imposant que mes doigts, plus facilement, je pris son membre en main pour le masturber et le détendre. Je vis rapidement que son anus, qui s'était contracté lors de mon entré, commençais à moins me serrer.

Une fois entièrement en lui, je ressortis de sa douceur étroite pour me rengainer assez lentement. Je prenais toujours autant le temps pour profiter de ce moment, je ne voulais pas qu'il se finisse, si je pouvais restais une éternité ainsi je ne dirais pas non. Mais comme tous bon moment il a une fin, et la sensualité des première minutes fit place à la passion de la fin, et mes vas et viens prirent plus d'ampleur, plus de rapidité.

Nos soupirs emplissaient la pièce, accompagné parfois de petits cris poussé par l'un ou par l'autre, l'odeur de la transpiration et du sexe ce mêlait à celle du santal alors que les goûtes de sueur commercer à tomber de nos fronts et de nos dos. Je sentais que la fin était très proche, j'accélérais encore mes mouvements alors que les hanches de Grimmjow venaient d'elle même à la rencontre de mon bassin. Finalement dans un cri final nous jouiment ensemble.


	10. 10 décembre

Étrangement l'idée venait de moi, à croire que mon amant au cheveux bleu m'avait convertit à sa perversion. Alors que l'on venait de dire adieu à plusieurs hollows assez chiant à tuer, que nous vêtements étaient un peu déchiré, j'avais décidé de prendre les devants et d'entraîner mon chaton entre deux immeubles -pour ne pas que ceux qui ont de l'énergie spirituelle puisse nous reluqué encore que ça aurait put être drôle de choquer Ishida ou Orihime. À croire que le combat m'avais exciter sexuellement et que de le voir avec la veste en lambeau et l'arcade ouverte m'avait fait craquer.

Je l'embrassai assez violemment, pour une fois c'était moi qui oublier d'utiliser la douceur. Je trouvais étrange car il me laissait totalement la domination du baiser. Je pouvais sentir le goût du sang, en plus du sien, dans sa bouche, ce n'était pas désagréable, je m'étais déjà habituer à goûter la substance rouge mais mélanger à celui de mon amoureux ça n'était que meilleur. Je mordillais ensuite un peu son coup profitant du goût qu'il avait à cette endroit.

Mes mains passèrent sur son torse recouvert que de son éternelle veste qu'il portait déjà en tant que sexta. Je titillais ses tétons alors que je sentis que de son il commença à dénouer le haut de mon bankai pour avoir accès à ma peau et me rendre les même caresses. À demi nu je frissonnais un peu face à la fraîcheur de l'air. Heureusement le frôlement de ses doigts sur moi me réchauffèrent de l'intérieur.

Je finis par me décider à dénouer son obis pour pouvoir lui retirer son hakama et entré un peu plus dans l'action. Alors que je le branlais je sentis qu'il s'attacher à retirer ma ceinture à son tours et mon bas suivit rapidement. Sa main vint prendre nos deux queue pour les masturber l'une contre l'autre et la mienne vint rapidement la rejoindre pour l'aider dans sa tâche. La sensation de la peau si douce de cette endroit contre la mienne, était très grisante.

Je fus surprise quand il me dit de le préparer. Il ne m'avait laissé le pénétré que deux fois dont une seule fois où c'était son idée. Même si j'avais put voir qu'il me laissait de plus en plus de contrôle, j'ai sûrement dut réussir à le mettre assez en confiance pour qu'il me laisse agir là dessus. Mais je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de cela, surtout que je dois avoué que je n'attendais que cela, parce que même si j'adore quand il me domine de tous son être et que je ne souhaiterais jamais qu'il ne veuille que se soumettre -de toute façon ça ne serait pas lui de me laissait toujours le contrôle- j'aime aussi quand je peux le prendre de temps en temps.

Je pris donc le temps de bien le préparer avec du lubrifiant présent dans sa veste -car oui l'on avait décidé d'en mettre après le cinéma pour parait à toutes envie de ce genre avec beaucoup plus de facilité que simplement avec de la salive. En même temps que j'entrais mon index je sucer l'un de ses deux bouts de chair pour qu'il l'accepte mieux. Avant d'entré le second doigts je ne résistais pas à l'idée de l'embrassai tous aussi passionnément que précédemment. Je fis en même temps pénétré ce fameux majeur à l'intérieur de lui avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas le faire mal -on était déjà assez abîmé ainsi et puis si je voulais qu'il me laisse à nouveau faire j'avais intérêt à être doux.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la partie charnue de son corps en laissant une traîner de baiser sur sa peau. Je baisa ensuite ses cuisses avant de le prendre en bouche. Je sus que j'avais trouvé sa boule de nerf au moment où il poussa un gémissement assez poussé -alors que d'habitude il se retient de laisser passé des sons autres que des grognements pendant l'amour car il ne trouve pas sa virile de gémir. Je redoublais donc d'attention sur sa queue en même temps que j'ajoutais un dernier doigts dans son cul. L'action n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, ni de le gênait plus que cela, son visage ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, ni de contracture autre que du plaisir. Dans ma bouche je sentis sa bite être légèrement tremblante signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir, je redoublais alors d'effort pour le faire gicler. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Après mettre essuyer le restant de sperme présent sur ma bouche, je lui demandais de se mettre dos à moi -car je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais put le porter alors qu'il fait presque deux fois mon poids en muscle. Je le pénétrais assez doucement malgré mon excitation qui me pousser à le prendre violemment. Je me sentais si bien en lui, c'était chaud et très serré. Pour l'aider à se détendre je descendis un de mes mains -précédemment présente sur sa taille- pour caresser sa virilité déjà à nouveau dressé, ainsi que ses testicules. Une fois que je le sentis beaucoup moins contractait autours de moi je commençais mes vas et viens toujours en continuant mes attouchements sur le devant de son corps. J'entendis très vite grâce à ses gémissements -quel douce musique à mes oreilles- que j'avais atteint la protate de mon chéri. Mon rythme devint de plus en plus effreiner au fur et à mesure que les minutes passées.

Je le sentis à intervalle régulier se contracter autours de moi, alors pour l'aider à atteindre son orgasme, pour ensuite pouvoir moi aussi me laisser aller dans les limbes de la jouissance, je le recommença à le branler -chose que j'avais arrêté de faire pour mettre ma main sur sa hanche et m'aider dans mes poussés en lui.

Alors que nous redescendions de notre orgasme il y eu un coup de vent qui sur nos corps en sueur nous fit tous les deux frissonnais. On se dépêcha de chercher nos vêtements pour se rhabiller et rentrer chez nous mais Grimm ne retrouva pas sa veste alors il râla un peu car il devait rentré torse nu et que c'était sa dernière qu'il avait du Hueco Mundo.


	11. 11 décembre

Après une journée harrassante à la fac, après être rentré sous le froid glacé de Janvier, j'avais décidé de rendre une bonne douche, presque brulante pour décompresser et me réchauffer. Mais j'aurais du me douter que ce moment qui aurait du être calme et reposant tournerait encore une fois d'une manière pas tous à fait voulu mais néamoins plaisante. En effet mon chaton devait rentrer peu de temps après moi et j'avais pris mon temps pour profiter un peu plus du plaisir de l'eau chaude coulant sur mon corps.

Grimmjow ayant dut se demander où j'étais passé -voir même s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir- avait finit par comprendre que j'étais dans la salle de bain. À moins qu'il l'ai tous de suite deviné à l'entente des bruits présent dans la salle de bain. Il était venu me rejoindre, comme il l'avait déjà tant de fois fait après sa journée de boulot. Sauf que je me sentais un peu trop fatigué pour folâtrer, surtout dans l'espace confiné de la salle d'eau, endroit des plus inconfortable.

Peut être l'avait-il compris mais il ne commença pas par essayer d'allumer ma flamme -de me faire bander pour être plus clair- et pris simplement la bouteille de shampoing et commença à masser mon cuir chevelu. Ce mec avait beau être des plus sauvage quand il le voulait il pouvait être doux comme les poils d'un chaton et putain qu'est ce qu'il masse bien, quand il prend la peine d'y mettre du sien. Quand il eu finit de me shampoiner, je le fis se baisser un peu et je fit à mon tour apparaître une mousse abondante sur sa tête, on devait avoir l'air bien bête tous les deux avec la tête pleine de minuscule bulles.

Je me suis dis à ce moment que peut-être -un peut être pas très sur quand même, vu l'animal- il ne tenterait pas de me baiser et était seulement venu pour me laver le dos. Je n'étais pas contre être pris violement sous la douche mais j'étais un peu trop fourbu pour ça, bien qu'aller un peu plus loin ne me dérangeait pas -loin de là- du moment que c'était fait en douceur.

Nous somme ensuite passé sous le jet d'eau pour retirer tous le shampoing avant qu'un de nous n'en ai dans les yeux. Surtout que je me doutais de ce qui aller suivre, et comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis pas contre l'échange de quelque caresse salvatrice bien placer, après tous ça détend ça aussi, et puis j'aime sentir les grandes mains, un peu caleuse du fait du maniement des armes, de mon chaton me donner du plaisir. Et je ne pense pas qu'avoir les yeux qui pique en plein orgasme soit vraiment plaisant.

Il pris ensuite un noix de gel douche à la fraise -une de ses mauvaises blagues, mais bon le savon sent bon alors je ne vais pas le jeter-pour en appliquer sur tous mon corps. Il fit cela tranquillement, passant ses longs doigts sur mes bras puis sur mes pectoraux en titillant que très brievement mes tétons, comme si il en avait rien à foutre de m'exciter -mais je savais bien vu ses petites habitudes que c'était très probablement pour me frustrer ou pour m'attendre là où je ne l'attendais pas.

Je profitais du fait qu'il était face à moi pour le laver moi aussi, ne prenant de mon coté pas de gant et exerçant une pression un peu plus forte sur tous les points que je savais érogène chez lui. Je finis par mettre mes bras autours de sa nuque pour lui demander de m'embrasser. Il prit mes lèvres avec beaucoup de tendresse, sa langue ne se fit ni pressante, ni dominatrice. Il avait compris exactement ce dont j'avais besoin et envie ce soir et me le donné.

Ce baiser n'était qu'un doux ballet et nos mains continuaient à danser sur le corps de l'autre, atteignant des points plus intime chez l'autre. Nos bassins se touchaient, nos virilités se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Mais aucun de nous deux ne se fit réellement pressant ou brusque, tous se faisait en sensualité, laissant émergé le désir et le plaisir derrière la fatigue.

Je finis par sentir ses doigts caressés ma raie avec la mousse onctueuse à la senteur, encore présente sur le restant de mon corps, mais sans entrer en moi. Une simple taquinerie très érotique, qui me donnait envie de beaucoup plus. Je me décidais à le laver aussi à cette endroit, après tous il faut bien être propre de partout, même si je n'avais aucune envie de m'aventurer plus loin et de le prendre. J'avais juste envie de le caresser de partout et cette endroit offre des sensations géniales.

Je sentis enfin une phalange entré en moi, glissant parfaitement grâce au savon, jusqu'à laissait entrer le membre fin en entier en moi. Je sentis le bout de son doigt touché ma prostate et je sentis que mon dos se cambra, sous la sensation que je n'attendais pas encore, et qu'un long gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Son index se décida à venir accompagné son copain en moi m'élargissant de manière plaisante. Un dernier doigt vint les rejoindre m'étirant encore plus, me préparant à sa venu de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, titillant mon point sensible à la limite de me faire jouir.

Avant que je n'atteigne le septième ciel tant promis, je sentis qu'il s'éloigna de moi. Je le vis faire de léger va et viens sur son membre avec sa main couverte de gel douche. Sachant qu'il allait enfin me pénétré, qu'il allait enfin taquiné ma zone érogène de toute sa puissance, je mis mes mains contre le carrelage et tendis mes fesses vers lui. Il me les caressa avant d'entré sans se presser en moi. Il vint ensuite flatter mes testicules et titiller mon gland, s'enfonçant en moi entièrement mais toujours aussi doucement.

Je le sentais si bien ainsi dans notre lenteur. Je sentais chaque va et viens à l'intérieur de moi, chaque effleurement de ma prostate. Je sentais la petite mort arriver sous nos gémissements de plus en plus important, jusqu'à ce que celle ci m'emporte, me laissant planer pendant de longue seconde. Quand je revins à moi, Grimmjow avait déjà jouit lui aussi.

Cette lenteur avait tant exacerbé mes sens que je savais qu'il fallait que l'on recommence rapidement, dans les jours à venir sûrement quand la fatigue nous aura épuisé tous les deux et que seul l'envie de nous sentir bien, ensemble sera important pour nous, quand la passion qu'il y aura entre nous aura à nouveau fait place à une tendre sensualité.


	12. 12 décembre

Ce jour là, alors qu'il était dans leur bain, Ichigo avait décidé de demander à son amant de réaliser l'un de ces fantasmes. Depuis qu'il avait vu son chaton ainsi en pleine bataille il avait envie de se faire baiser de cette façon, par la resurrection de son chéri. Il le trouvait tellement bestiale, destructeur transformé de cette manière, il avait tellement envie de glisser ses doigts dans sa longue crinière qui le rendait tellement sauvage. Et surtout il avait envie de voir ce que son membre caudal pouvait lui faire comme bien, glisser dans son cul, triturant sa prostate.

Bien évidement Grimmjow à l'entente de l'envie de sa fraise à fait naître un sourire des plus terrifiant sur ses lèvres. Oh oui cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup. En plus de cela elle était très facile à réaliser et il n'y avait même pas besoin de préparation -Urahara avait déjà mis une barrière pour que personne ne détecte leur énergie spirituelle, de plus en plus croissante, et que les hollows ne viennent pas les déranger- ou d'objet particulier.

Grimm décida donc de mettre tous de suite cette idée en pratique -pourquoi se privé alors que les choses peuvent être faites de suite, encore plus quand c'est ce genre de chose cochonnes dont le bleuté était friand ?- et emmena son amant dans leur chambre, sans même prendre le temps de les sécher, il le mis sur le lit. Il l'embrassa passionnellement et le titilla légèrement en jouant avec ses tétons. Il voulait exciter son amant au point que celui ci le supplie, avant de se transformer. Il sentit rapidement la bite de son shinigami durcir sous la caresse.

Laissant ses doigts continuer la besogne au niveau de son torse la panthère commença à embrasser et mordiller la partie si sensible qu'était le cou du roux. Il savait que c'était la chose qui le ferait craquer, la peau de cet endroit étant une partie particulièrement sensible chez le rouquin. Et il ne si trompa pas car les sourcils de la fraise commencèrent à se froncer signe qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il allait s'énerver sur son chaton qui le faisait mariner. Très vite celui ci ordonna à son arrancar de se transformer.

Qui était le sexta pour refuser ce genre d'ordre, alors il passa en resurrection et il continua à mordiller le cou de son amant, l'écorchant légèrement avec ses crocs. Même si c'était un peu douloureux pour le rouquin, c'était aussi très érotique. Le mélange avec le plaisir que lui donner les mains de l'espada sur ses pectoraux et la flatterie de sa peau si sensible était juste hyper bandante.

Le bleu finit par en avoir marre de rester au même endroit il fit donc descendre ses lèvres sur les abdos du vizard, après avoir pris possession, pendant quelques instants, de celle de son vis à vis pour un baiser possessif et quelque peu violent et sauvage -à l'image de la form qu'avait pris le félin. Ses doigts, eux, allèrent caresser le dedans des cuisses du roux. Celui ci ne faisait qu'en profiter et s'accrocher au dos plus que musclé de la panthère, le griffant allègrement. Mais voulant plus, voulant sentir la peau nu de son chaton, il se mis vite à la recherche de l'ouverture de l'armure blanche qui le recouvrait. Le sexta finit par la retirer lui même.

Grimmjow décida de descendre encore plus sa tête et d'aller taquiner le gland d'Ichi et de donner quelque coups de sa langue rapeuse sur la hampe de celui ci, puis quand ses gémissements s'accentuèrent, il prie tout le membre en bouche, faisant accrocher les mains du rouquin dans sa longue chevelure. Il la tirait très légèrement -sans faire mal à son amant mais assez pour que celui ci le sente- réalisant par là une partie de son envie. Très rapidement le liquide blanc jaillit dans la bouche du félin.

Grimm retourna sa fraise et commença à réaliser la seconde partie du fantasme de son chéri et entra sa queue dans le cul de celui ci après l'avoir enduit de lubrifiant. Il eu très rapidement trouvé le point faible de son amant et s'activa à le titiller refaisant rebander assez vite le rouquin. Les gémissements de celui ci se firent très fort. Quand le félin vis que sa fraise allez jouir, au lieu de redoubler d'ardeur il le taquina juste assez pour le rendre fou mais pas pour le mener à l'orgasme. Il aimait voir la colère de son amant se montrer sur son visage sous la frustration.

Son érection commençant à devenir douloureuse à force de ne pas s'en occuper, Grimmjow finit par retirer sa queue pour préparer un peu mieux son Ichigo -sa queue étant plus grosse que d'habitude lors de sa resurection, le roux n'y était pas habituer- avant de pouvoir le pénétré. Il commença à jouer avec ses doigts dans l'anus serré de sa moitié, l'élargissant assez pour pouvoir accueillir sa bite si tendu. Puis, quand il sentit son amant assez prêt à le recevoir, il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui.

Quand il se retrouva dans l'intérieur moite et chaud de sa moitié il souffla sous le soulagement mais dut se retenir de jouir sur le coup, tant le fourreau était étroit. Après avoir repris ses esprits et avoir laisser Ichigo s'habituer à sa taille -celui ci lui montra qu'il était prêt en se déhanchant sur sa queue- le sexta commença à faire de long et lent va et viens, décidant de faire encore un peu mariner sa fraise.

Mais sous la sensualité de son amant, qui continuer à danser sur sa queue, il devint plus sauvage et finit par le prendre comme une bête, pronfondément, rapidement et sans aucune douceur. Il ne se posa même pas la question du risque de faire mal à son chéri tellement il se laissa aller dans le moment. Mais il n'y avait aucun problème, il frappait toujours au bon endroit, laissant son rouquin dans un état pas possble à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Au moment où il sentit que la chantilly aller partir il décida de laisser trainer son membre caudale le long de la virilité de son chéri pour le stimuler un peu plus. Cela suffit à le faire jouir et à le rendre tous pantelant dans ses bras. Sous les contractions des paroies interne de sa fraise il vint décharger en lui.


	13. 13 décembre

Ichigo avait décidé d'utiliser son argent pour pouvoir aller passer un week-end avec son chéri dans une source chaude. L'endroit était très beau, très relaxant et donna très rapidement des envies des plus que coquines aux deux amants, devenus de plus en plus pervers au fil des jours et de leurs aventures.

Cette entrevue là c'est passé quand ils ont décidés d'aller profiter des bains chauds de leur auberges. Ceux ci n'était pas prévu pour que seul eux deux si baignent, mais ils n'étaient à ce moment que tous les deux. L'ambiance était feutré grâce à la fumée qui les entouré. Cela commença par des regards sur le corps de l'autre, les silhouettes se faisant sensuelles, ressemblante à des nymphes nageant parfois quelque brasse dans cette eau bouillante.

Puis des effleurements commencèrent à avoir lieu, de manière douce, comme si ils avaient peur de toucher l'autre, sa peau rendu chaude par le bain brulant. Un pied effleurant la jambes de l'autre ou les cuisses se faisant trop proche de celles du voisin. Les caresses finirent au bout de quelque minutes par se faire un peu plus pressante, les mains décidants de se tripoter. Celle de Grimmjow allant malaxer la cuisse de son amant et celle d'Ichigo s'emmelant dans la chevelure bleu du sexta. Il finit par se mettre à cheval sur son chaton aidé par celui ci.

Leur yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres s'unirent avec passion, leurs langues s'emmélèrent dans un ballet où aucun des deux ne chercha réellement la dominance. Ils entrèrent dans leur monde, malgré la possibilité d'être surpris par un autre client ou par un membre du personnel -ils nous ont bien montré au gré de leurs aventures qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon aucune pudeur. Les doigts de Grimmjow allèrent se perdre sur les fesses de sa fraise, les pétrissants doucement. Ceux du shinigami pincèrent les petits renflement de chair présent sur le torse de son homme.

Sous aucun de ses mouvements leur bouche ne quittèrent la peau de l'autre, que se soit dans des baiser à n'en plus finir ou que se soit pour s'égarer sur le coup ou la machoire de l'autre. Leurs dents mordillant quelque fois la chair de leur amant, des succions se faisant parfois entendre, signe d'une nouvelle marque de possession faites par l'autre, et plus rarement signe d'un jeu de langue mimant ce qu'ils auraient bien aimé faire au sexe de l'autre.

Pour avoir meilleur accès au derrière d'Ichigo, son chaton lui retira la serviette qu'il avait gardait autours de la taille, et en profita pour retirer la sienne aussi, les laissant tous les deux aussi nu qu'à leur naissance.

Leurs virilités, enfin nu, se frottaient l'une à l'autre, excitant le petit couple tous en leur permettant de relacher quelque peu la pression présente dans leurs membres. L'une des mains d'Ichigo passa entre leur deux corps, l'autre aggripant la nuque de la panthère, pour prendre leur deux queue entre ses doigts et pour les branler ensemble. Il tira de ce fait un grognement de son partenaire. La terre aurait put trembler qu'aucun des deux ne l'auraient remarqué tant ils étaient pris dans leur passion.

Le cul de sa fraise état enfin nu, Grimmjow commença à aller plus loin en enfonçons une première phalange à l'intérieur de son chéri. Il lui tendit son autre main dans le même temps pour que le rouquin puisse sucer ses doigts pour les lubrifier. Celui ci pris cette main tendu de la sienne pour la porter à sa bouche. Il passa sa langue entre les différents membres allongés puis les suçota comme il l'aurait fait pour celui déjà beaucoup beaucoup plus gros entre les jambes de son amant.

Pendant ce temps le dit amant enfonça son majeur plus au fond de l'intimité de son shinigami, profita du glissement que permettait l'eau. Lorsqu'il jugea que les doigts de son autres mains avaient assez été sucés, et assez humidifiés, il retira sa main de la bouche de son chéri. Il assit ensuite celui ci sur le muret du bassin, obligeant Ichigo à lacher leur deux bites qu'il continuer à branler.

La fraise décida de mettre ses bras autours de la nuque de sa panthère, sachant que ce qui allait suivre ne lui permetterait pas de se maintenir sur la surface rendu glissante. Il joua avec les mèches bleuté qui glissait de la nuque de son amant.

Avant d'entrer son majeur en lui, Grimmjow embrassa son rouquin. Puis il entra très rapidement son index, l'entré ayant déjà était préparé pour l'intrusion d'un premier doigts. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux en lui pendant qu'il continuait de baiser les lèvres ou le cou d'Ichigo, son autre main maintenant son bassin en place dans une position complexe à tenir pour sa fraise. De son coté le shinigami suçoter ou mordiller tous les bouts de peau de son amant qui se présentait à lui.

Le bleuté finit par entrer un dernier doigts en Ichigo. Il décida aussi de titiller plus amplement sa prostate pour un meilleur effet. Ils continuaient dans le même temps à jouer de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues et de leurs dents sur l'autre. Ils étaient comme des fous furieux empetrés dans leur érotisme, laissant la passion prendre toujours plus de leur esprit.

Le félin finit par retirer ses doigts sous la supplique du roux qui voulait toujours plus. Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et d'entrer en lui. Il commença sans attendre un rythme très lent, très doux, mais qui leur convenait amplement. Les vas et viens continuèrent ce qui sembla des heures, qui n'était en réalité que des minutes, dans des gémissements relativement contenus, étouffés.

Puis un nouveau degré de passion les pris et les coups de reins se firent plus brusque, plus rapide. Le bassin d'Ichigo essayant tant bien que mal d'aller à la rencontre de celui de son chéri. Mais sa position précaires et ses yeux déjà bien voilé, preuve que son corps était prèt à exploser ne lui permirent pas de faire des miracles. Sa libération vint très vite. Grimmjow continua des vas et viens toujours plus profonds avant que l'orgasme n'éclate chez lui aussi, peu avant la descente de son amant.

Ils avaient eu de la chance que personne, sauf un oiseau quelque peu pervert, ne les surprennent, mais ils adoraient ce risque et ils savaient qu'ils le reprendraient très rapidement.


	14. 14 décembre

De retours dans leur chambre de l'osen dans laquelle nos deux amants passait le week-end. Les deux hommes avaient enfilé la tenue que l'on trouve traditionnellement dans la plupart des ryokans, le fameux yukata. Ils avaient tous les deux fières allures et étaient juste carrément sexy dans ses vêtements.

Celui de Grimmjow était mal fermé et s'ouvrait sur son torse glabre et musclé, donnant une envie folle au rouquin de baver sur les pectoraux de son amant, mais bien sur il se retient, car avoir un filet de salive au coin de la bouche n'ai pas ce qu'il y a de plus sensuel -il n'essaya par contre même pas de retenir le sang qui voulait afflué dans son aine. Celui d'Ichigo était mieux fermé, mais il n'en rester pas moins extrêment séduisant et bandant de l'avis du bleuté, qui n'avait qu'une envie le foutre à poil pour le baiser.

Il se dit tous de même que retirer ses fringues à peine mise sans même se laisser le temps d'en profiter serait du gachi et il ne se considérait pas comme assez rustre pour se jeter directement sur le shinigami pour le baiser sans préparation -animal mais pas rustre. À la place il se jeta sur lui avec un sourire carnassier pour prendre ses lèvres avec peu de douceur et entamer des préliminaires digne de se nom -bien qu'un peu violent, mais c'est Grimmjow alors la violence fait partit de lui.

Ichigo lui se laissa faire car d'une arrêter une bête sauvage n'est pas aisé mais qu'en plus de cela il n'en avait pas réellement envie, son érection était la preuve qu'il en avait lui aussi plus qu'envie -et besoin- de ses ébats brutaux. Et puis le voir -et le sentir- perdre complètement ses moyens face à son physique -qu'il savait tous de même avantageux et très apprécié de son chaton- était complètement jouissif pour lui. Il comptait bien en profiter pour prendre son pied.

Il passa ses mains dans le haut du yukata pour toucher les pectoraux de sa fraise et ouvrir un peu le vêtement pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse. Ayant découvert les petits monceaux de chair présent sur le buste de son shinigami, il les tordit et les griffa avant d'en prendre un entre les lèvres. Quand il voulu accéler les chose, toujours sans retirer l'habit il descendit plus bas et retira le boxer blanc à motif rouge -vous aurez sans doute deviné des fraises.

Avant de prendre la queue bien dressé en bouche, il embrassa les cuisses de son amant et en profitant pour suçoter la peau tendre proche de l'entrejambe pour y opposer sa marque -il l'aurait bien mordu mais il n'était pas sur que le roux accepte ses dents aussi prêt de sa bite. Il finit par prendre son dut entre ses lèvres après avoir passé sa langue du gland jusqu'à la base et avoir légèrement taquiner la veine, bien visible, présente sur le vit.

Il passa ensuite le bout de son muscle labial dans la fente. De son coté Ichigo décida que ça allait trop lentement et décida donc d'appuyé légèrement l'une de ses mains sur la tête de son amant. Celui ci, ayant compris la demande -l'ordre plutot- de sa fraise, pris la queue entièrement en bouche -enfin le maximum qu'il put.

Avec l'une de ses mains le sexta masser les bourses du shinigami. Le traitement combiné de la douce cavité bucale et des doigts du bleuté, fit bientôt venir le rouquin, qui se répandit dans la gorge de Grimmjow. Il remonta ensuite embrassé sa fraise, qui put gouter sa propre semence sur sa langue.

Bien qu'Ichigo est le yukata complètement défait, lui donnant un air très suggestif et sensuel -on en croquerait-, la panthère décida de ne pas le déshabiller, il allait le baiser dans cette tenue ampli de luxure.

Il eu tot fait de redescendre pour le préparer, il lécha le petit trou pour le lubrifier, puis trouvant que la position n'était pas forcément hyper pratique -et faisait quelque peu mal aux genoux- il décida de coucher le roux sur le sol, laissant le vêtement se répandre sur le sol, ne couvrant presque plus la peau du shinigami, qui avait les jambes complètement écarter sans aucune pudeur.

Il fit ensuite sucer ses doigts à la fraise, qui en profita pour l'allumer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il prit bien soin de passer sa langue dans tous les recoins et de bien tous humidifier, et ceux jusqu'à ce que le bleuté lui retire sa main pour effoncer ses premières phalanges dans son anus après avoir titiller ce petit trou avec la pulpe du doigt. Sous l'adaptation rapide du roux, le sexta rajouta son index et chercha la prostate de celui ci. Dès qu'il l'eu trouvait il s'échina à la frotter le plus possible.

Puis rapidement, sous la douleur présente dans son aine, toujours emprisonné dans le tissus bleu du boxer et tendu à l'extrême, il décida de cesser la préparation et retira ses doigts du cul de son amant, pour retirer son bourreau de sous vêtement trop serré -il avait décidé de garder son yukata car il avait conscience d'être la représentation du sexe à l'état pure dans cette tenue, avec en plus de cela les cheveux en mode je viens de me faire baiser tant les mains de son amant les avait trifouillé pendant qu'il lui tailler une pipe.

Sous le regard empli de reproche de son amant il se dépécha d'entré son épée dans le fourreau bouillant de sa fraise. Le roux eu un peu mal sous la dureté de la pénétration mais s'habitua rapidement sous les coups de reins lent mais puissant de son chaton. Ce qui aida pas mal aussi fut que le bleu trouva rapidement sa prostate, avertit par les gémissements plus puissant de son amant, il s'échinait à taper avec vigoureusement dessus.

Très rapidement, aider par le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tous été soulager avant de pénétrer le roux et qu'il était excité depuis déjà un bon moment et par les cris à réveiller un mort de sa fraise, Grimmjow commença à voir des petites étoiles devant ses yeux. Il prit donc la bite d'Ichi en main pour l'aider à venir plus rapidement pour éviter de le laisser en plan -ce qu'aucun des deux n'aimeraient. Les sensations était tous de même trop forte pour lui et il se répandit en son chéri qui vint sous ses caresses et la sensation du sperme dans son anus.


	15. 15 décembre

Grimmjow avait proposé quelque chose d'assez inédit question sexuel à sa fraise -du moins inédit dans leur couple. En effet ils n'avaient jamais tenté de ce faire des caresses bucales en même temps, ce qui peut être assez original vu les choses qu'ils sont capables d'inventer. La panthère avait tous de même une idée derrière la tête en proposant cela, une envie qu'il n'avait jamais fait découvrir à son shinigami et il espérait que cela fonctionnerait.

Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser gentillement, comme pour ce mettre dans l'ambiance. Puis au fil du baiser, leurs lèvres se firent plus pressantes, leurs languent plus aventureuse, leurs mains plus balladeuse. Puis les deux bouches se séparent, le temps de faire voler un t-shirt dans un coin de la pièce, avant de se retrouver violement l'une l'autre. Elles descendirent ensuite baiser d'autre partie du corps de l'autre, les dents de Grimmjow vinrent mordiller le cou d'Ichigo, pendant que celui ci retirait un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant.

Ils durent encore se séparer assez longtemps pour que le haut devenu génant puissent s'envoler rejoindre le sol. Le sexta descendit ensuite ses lèvres aux niveaux d'un des tétons du rouquin. Il se mis à le sucer pendant que l'une de ses mains appuyer au niveau du bas du dos de l'autre et que l'autre commença à débouttonner plus ou moins glorieusement le bouton de son jeans. Une fois qu'il eu réussit, il baissa la bringuette de son amant laissant la bosse déjà bien dur se libérer quelque eu.

L'arrancar arrêta les succions sur le torse de sa fraise et il descendit ensuite le pantalon de celui, suivit du boxer, laissant le shinigami complètement nu devant lui il donna quelque coup de langue avant de le prendre en bouche. Il fit quelque va et vient sur sa queue puis il décida qu'il était temps de faire s'allonger son amant pour commencer réellement la partie.

Ichigo se positionna tête bèche à son amant et commença à ouvrir le jeans de celui ci, il le descendit assez pour avoir un bon accès à sa queue sans avoir pour autant le pantalon dans la figure. Il sortit ensuite la bite bien dur et scuitante de pré-sperme de son boxer bien moulant. Il lécha dans un premier temps cette jolie sucette bien dressé avant de la prendre presque en entière dans sa bouche, évitant au maximum cette instinct de rejet qu'il a appris à contrôler au fil des fellations faites à son chaton.

De son coté Grimmjow repris pendant quelque instant la virilité, qui lui faisait tellement envie, de son amant, puis il décida de sucer ses couilles. Après avoir obtenu quelque gémissement il lécha le périné de son amant mais ne resta pas longtemps sur cette zone qui, bien qu'érogène, n'était pas son but de départ. Il donna ensuite un coup de langue sur l'anus de son chéri, lui tirant un gémissement langoureux, bien qu'étouffé, qui se répercuta sur sa propre bite, le faisant s'arrêter quelque seconde pour profiter de la sensation.

De son coté le rouquin avait était plus que surpris quand il sentit le membre buca chaud et humide contre cette endroit si intime. Il ne fut pas géné, ce n'était pas la première fois que le bleu lui octroyé cette caresse, qui lui plaisait tant. Il essaya de ne pas oublier sa tâche sous le plaisir donner par le titillement de cette partie de peau qui le mener toujours au septième ciel.

Une fois reconcentrait sur sa tache le sexta commença à lécher consciencieusement ce petit trou, cett zone si sensible chez son amant. Il aimait faire cela et bien évidement le fait que sa fraise adorait cela ne gachait rien à l'acte. Il décida après avoir assez fait monter la tension de pénétrer l'antre brulant d'Ichigo avec sa langue comme il le ferait avec sa bite, bien que celle ci pouvait aller bien plus loin dans l'intimité de son rouquin. Il lui tira un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Le shinigami sous le plaisir dut à la pénétration de l'organe dans son cul dut prendre quelque seconde pour se reprendre. Il sentait les vas et viens que la langue, légèrement rapeuse faisait en lui, cela était totalement différent de quand la queue de l'arrancar le pénétré, tous aussi bon mais plus doux, même si il ne pouvait pas touché sa prostate.

Cela était dur pour lui de continuer à sucer le gros chat mais il s'y mis avec toute sa volonté pour faire monter son chaton le plus haut possible, il mis encore plus de vigueur dans ses succions, le pris plus profondement, sa gorge étant beaucoup plus détendu par le plaisir qu'il prenait. Il savait aussi que chacun de ses gémissements vibrer contre la queue de la panthère, il ne se priva donc pas de faire du bruit.

Grimmjow savant justement qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre le point G de son amant décida de s'aider de ses doigts, car il avait encore une fois une idée derrière la tête. En effet depuis le début de son petit jeu avec le cul de son amant, il n'avait pas touché à la virilité de celui ci et il avait bien l'intention de le faire jouir juste en jouant avec l'anus du rouquin. Il entra donc deux doigts en lui, car après tous le shinigami était très détendu et humide grâce à sa salive et à ses caresses, donc ils n'avaient pas peur de lui faire mal. Et en effet ils passèrent comme une lettre à la poste.

Il chercha ensuite cette zone si érogène puis quand il eu trouvé le saint graal, il s'appliquait à taper dedans en laissant le moins de temps possible entre deux coups. Puis il changea de technique pour varier les plaisir et essaya de la pincer entre ses deux doigts, ce qui fonctionna plutot bien vu les gémissement du plus jeune. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse assez vite car le plaisir que lui donner la gorge profonde de son amant aller rapidement le faire virer au septième ciel et qu'il avait bien l'intention de le faire jouir avant. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il y arrieverait, ce qui en effet fut le cas car Ichigo relacha la sauce, dont une partie se perdit dans sa chevelure bleuté.

Le shinigami étant encore en train de redescendre de son petit nuage, le sexta décida de faire lui même des vas et viens dans la bouche de son amant pour se répendre dans celle ci quelque seconde plus tard.


	16. 18 décembre

Petit mot du début : pas besoin d'aller voir de suite les petites étoiles, elles ne sont pas primordial pour l' « histoire » (si l'on peu appelé ça ainsi), et je rappel l'expression correspondante à la fin pour ne pas vous perdre.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger des crèpes avec de la pate à tartiner goût noisette et de la chantilly dessus, quand Grimmjow eu l'idée pour taquiner son mec de lui tartiner de la crème fouetté sur le visage. Bien évidement le rouquin n'en resta pas là et saisit le pot de Nutella pour faire un masque à son chéri, dans la manœuvre ils tombèrent au sol -mais le pot de Nutella fut sauf, bien garder par Ichigo. Mais comme la précieuse pâte coute cher* et qu'elle est trop bonne pour être gacher, il passa sa langue sur le visage de sa panthère pour lécher jusqu'à la moindre goûtes de matière chocolatée.

Le bleu décida de ne pas laisser les choses en état, car voir sa fraise lui manger le visage ne pouvait que l'exciter. De plus quand celui ci se lécha les babines après avoir complètement éliminer l'objet du délit, emportant avec un peu de chantilly, la panthère considéra cela comme un appel au viol et donc pris violement possession de la bouche de son amant.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas de suite c'est qu'en embrassant le roux, Grimmjow se tartina de la crème fouette sur le nez. Au contraire la fraise le vis et ne manqua pas d'éclater d'un rire très contagieux, avant de prendre le liquide blanc sur la pulpe de son doigts et de le sucer -car encore une fois on ne gache pas. De ce fait il excitait le sexta qui voyait en ce geste la répétition d ce qu'il voulait que son amant lui fasse beaucoup plus bas.

Bien évidement Ichigo ne faisait pas ce geste que pour éviter le gachi, il avait comme idée de taquiner son chaton et pourquoi pas de s'amuser à quelques jeux coquins avec lui. Il ne fut donc pas étonné quand celui ci lui retira son tee-shirt et pris le pot de pate à tartiner -qu'il avait déposé quelques minutes plus tot sur le sol- pour lui en étaller sur le torse. Il laissa ensuite le bleu lécher le Nutella, et jouer avec ses tétons en passant- mais n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dominer, cette fois ci c'est lui qui prendrait son chaton, il se le promettait.

Après avoir laisser son amant finir son repas, Ichigo décida de renverser les positions et se leva pour saisir la chantilly et redécorer la peau déjà magnifique de la panthère. Après avoir fait des petits cœurs un peu partout sur les pectoraux -dont deux très jolie entourant les petits monts de chairs- et les abdos de son chéri -une tablette de chocolat à la crème chantilly ça donne envie-, il ouvrit le pantalon du bleu, pour ne pas le salir avec la crème fouetté, laissant jaillir une jolie queue bien tendu -Grimmjow ne porte pas forcément toujours de boxer car ça à tendance à l'emmerder. Le roux ajouta ensuite de la matière blanche et sucré sur cette belle virilité.

Il décida ensuite de déguster son chaton, il commença par lécher la chantilly autours des tétons, en faisant attention à ne pas les toucher, avec l'idée de le faire languir. Bien évidement le mix entre le sucré de la crème et le sel de la peau de Grimmjow était extrêmement plaisant. Il prit ensuite les petits bout de chair rosé entre ses dents l'un après l'autre et les croqua légèrement. Il passa ensuite sa langue par dessus pour estomper le feu de la morsure avec sa salive.

Il descendit ensuite sa bouche pour laper la chantilly présente sur le restant du torse du bleu et bien qu'il appréciait le met, il voulait passer à son dessert et donc se hatta un peu. Grimmjow semblant être du même avis concernant l'envie de passer à la patisserie final décida d'appuyer un peu sur la tête du roux pour le faire arriver plus vite à sa queue. Celui ci ayant compris la demande -ou l'ordre selon le point de vue- s'empara du membre engorger et entrepris de le débarasser de toute sa substance blanche ** avec de petite léchouille.

Une fois la bite bien propre, bien qu'encore un peu collante de sucre, Ichigo la pris en bouche, dans un premier temps pas entièrement, le temps de s'habituer un peu à la grosseur de son amant, puis repoussant l'effet de rejet il fit de son mieu pour que ses lèvres atteigne la base du pénis. Et en accord avec son vœux de le vider de sa substance blanche il l'ammena peu à peu à la jouissance.

Il mouilla ensuite ses doigts de sa salive, résistant à l'envie d'utiliser la crème chantille comme lubrifiant, et s'attela à entrer un premier doigt dans l'anus de son chaton, qui semblait totalement d'accord pour lui laisser la dominance. Après un petit temps d'adaptation il entra son index en plus et fit des mouvements en ciseaux. Comme il ne ressentait pas beaucoup de résistance, il décida d'en rajouter un troisième et dernier car merde lui n'avait pas jouit et son pantalon commencer à le serrer et voir son amant aussi offert avait tendance à ne faire que l'exciter plus,a ccroissant son inconfort.

Il ne tarda donc pas à retirer ses doigts pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer et entrer quelque chose de plus gros dans le derrière de Grimmjow. Il laissa ensuite l'étroit fourreau s'adapter à l'étirement, se retenant par la même occasion de le pilloner pour se soulager. Sous le premier coup de bassin du bleuté Ichigo débuta de languide va et viens, ce qui le soulagea dans un premier temps et permettait de continuer à jouer un peu, avant de laisser la passion les rattraper -parce que la lenteur ça à du bon mais pas trop longtemps non plus, surtout avec deux bêtes sauvages. Ils finirent par jouir tous les deux dans les mêmes instants.

Ils c'étaient bien amusé même si la cuisine était dans un état plutot déplorable. Est ce qu'ils recommanceraient ? Tous allait dépendre du temps qu'ils prendraient pour tous remettre en ordre.

* « comme la précieuse pâte coute cher » : en effet au Japon le plus petit pot de Nutella coûte environs le prix de notre gros pot et est difficilement trouvable en plus de cela, en tous cas bien plus que chez nous.

** « s'empara du membre engorger et entrepris de le débarasser de toute sa substance blanche » : comment ça cette expression est tendancieuse


	17. 19 décembre

Grimmjow avait touché une augmentation, alors il avait décidé de me payer le restau. Bien sur venant de ce pervert -je le suis mais bien mins que lui, avouons le- je me doutais qu'il inventerait un petit quelque chose pour pimenter notre repas. Et en effet, je compris vite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête quand il sortit un petit œuf avec une télécommande.

L'idée qu'il contrôle mon plaisir et ce en publique -deux choses que j'aime beaucoup, il y a juste à voir le nombre de fois où j'ai décidé d'en faire mon dominant dans des jeux SM, ou les nombreuses fois où l'on a baisé dans des endroits où l'on pouvait être vu pour le comprendre- me plaisait particulièrement. J'ai donc bien évidement était d'accord avec son idée et je suis donc partit dans la salle de bain mette la chose en moi, la plus proche possible de ma prostate pour avoir plus de plaisir, après avoir réquisitionné le lubrifiant. La pénétration était assez étrange car l'objet était plus petit qu'un doigt, mais plus large.

Les premiers pas avec le jouet en moi furent un peu génant puis je ne le sentis même plus. Nous prîmes un taxi pour arriver à l'endroit où mon chaton pervert avait fait une réservation -on ne pris pas la moto pour ne pas risquer de nous salir ou de froisser nos vêtements, l'endroit étant assez chic- et arrivé là bas je ne me souvenais presque plus du petit œuf présent dans mon intimité, tant il était discret.

Après avoir commander j'eu un premier rappel quand je sentis une légère vibration dans mon postérieur. Cela n'était pas assez pour me donner réellement du plaisir mais bien trop pour que je puisse réussir à rester imperturbable. Je réussis à ne pas me frotter à ma chaise pour enlever la « gène » mais mon état devait ce voir sur mon visage au sourire carnasier que me lancait Grimmjow.

J'eus à peine le temps de m'habituer à la sensation que celle ci disparut me laissant comme vide. Mais à peut prêt à la moitié de mon assiette, je sentis l'oeuf se remettre en route, et me semblait-il plus fortement que précédement. Je réussis tous de même à mieux me retenir, le visage de mon chaton ne montrant aucun signe de victoire. Cela fut confirmer lorsque je sentis les vibrations monter en puissance, je dus me tenir à la table et mordre mes lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement.

Si je ne devais pas retenir les sons génant qui risquait de sortir de ma bouche, je crois que j'aurais ris. Ris face à la tête de chat repu de Grimm. Ris face à ce jeu, qui bien que très pervert, était à mon sens très drôle, sur certain point il était surement un peu gamin de s'amuser à aller à l'encontre des règles mais c'était aussi très plaisant. Plaisant de ce dire que l'on faisait quelque chose de cochon, sans que personne ne le sache. Plaisant de savoir que l'on pourrait êtr vu.

Puis tous cela s'arrêta, me laissant dans un état de frustration intense. Grimmjow commanda le dessert, comme pour jouer encore un peu avec mes nerfs d'homme sur le point d'exploser dans son pantalon, mais à qui l'on refusé la jouissance. Juste au moins où le serveur arriva avec nos mousses au chocolat décorés de fraises -comme pour se foutre encore un peu de moi- le sexta me montra la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton play, et poussa le sex-toys au maximum de vibration qu'il pouvait donner.

L'homme qui nous apporté nos commanda me demanda si je me sentais bien. J'essayais -et je réussis pas trop mal quand même- de balbutiner un oui, en lançant un regard noir à la panthère, ce qui fit partir le serveur. J'avais beau maudire mon chaton je trouvais tous de même cela très excitant. Je finis en quelque bouchés mon dessert puis je me suis mis à filer aux toilettes pour me soulager de la pression un peu trop grande qui avait pris position dans mon pantalon.

Alors que je commençais à me masturber j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, vu la pression spirituel qui s'en échapper j'imaginais sans mal que c'était mon amant -oui j'imaginais car j'étais encore incapable de les lire, je les sentais et c'était déjà très bien. Après avoir pris mes lèvres assez violement, pour m'entrainer dans un baiser torride, il me retourna et descendit un peu plus mon pantalon. Il caressa un peu mon entré avant de me faire savoir qu'il me trouvait déjà bien assez dilater pour ce passer de préparation -il devait être pressé lui aussi.

Il retira donc l'objet encore présent dans mon cul et je poussais un petit glapissement, ce qui le décida à me bailloner de sa main. J'entendis ensuite une ceinture s'ouvrir et une braguette se descendre puis je sentis son membre entré en moi sans vraiment de douceur. Je lui mordis sa paume pour étouffer un cris entre la douleur de la pénétration un peu trop violente et le plaisir d'être enfin réellement remplit après avoir était taquiné toute la soirée par un petit jouet.

L'élancement disparu tous de même assez vite -enfaite dès le coup de rein qui suivit quand l'arrancar tapa pile poil sur ma prostate- remplacer par beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir. J'avais du mal à empécher des sons compromettant de sortir de ma bouche, même avec la main de Grimmjow sur ma bouche. Je devais d'ailleurs l'avoir lacérer de mes dents pour me retenir de gémir.

Je ne tenus pas longtemps, j'avais était bien trop excité par la soirée pour que je puisse me retenir de jouir. Je sentis mon chaton jouir un moi à peut prêt au même moment où les petits points blanc prirent possession de ma vision. Nous nous dépéchâmes de nous reprendre et de nous essuyé pour partir ensuite du restau sans nous faire remarquer.

Cela n'avait pas était très classe de baiser dans des toilettes mais il y avait un quelque chose qui faisait que je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer. On c'était bien amuser.


	18. 20 décembre

C'était une soirée comme les autres, j'avais juste eu une idée plutôt particulière pour la pimenter, rien de très farfelu ou de très rude, comme nos séances de sado-masochisme pouvaient l'être, mais quelque chose de très érotique d'après moi. Je m'étais installé sur le lit, complètement nu dès que j'avais entendu ma fraise sortir de la douche. Je m'étais mis dans une position des plus suggestive, les jambes écartés laissant un parfait aperçus sur mon membre déjà à moitié dur et laissant entrevoir mon anus.

J'avais laissé mes mains se ballader sur mon corps, l'un de mes index avait caressé mes lèvres avant que celle ci ne l'avale, il avait ensuite rejoint l'un de mes tétons qu'il titilla, le mouillant légèrement. J'entendis à ce moment là mon amant roux sortir de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui le couvrait à peine. Sa bouche était ouverte sous la surprise, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

Tous en fixant mon regard bleu, dont je savais l'effet qu'il faisait sur mon Ichi, dans ses yeux ambre je continué à laisser des trainer de salive sur mon bout de chair, laissant mon autre main descendre sur mes abdos. Je l'entendis déglutir, mais il ne fit rien pour s'approcher de moi, probablement encore trop bouche bée pour bouger, mais tant mieux, ainsi je pouvais continuer mon jeu, qui m'exciter plus que beaucoup. Ma main droite descendit encore, contournant mon trou de hollow, présent car j'étais sortit de mon gigai, puis revenant vers lui comme celui ci était une de mes zones érogène.

Je ne me retenais pas de pousser des gémissements, non feint mais peut être un peu exagéré -à moins que ce soit moins retenus par rapport à d'habitude. Au lieu de simplement me contenté de caresser mon téton je me décidais à le pinçais.

La main qui s'occupait de mon ventre décida de descendre plus bas, passant dans un premier temps dans mes boucles bleues, mais ne s'occupa pas de mon membre complètement tendu à présent-je vis que celui de mon shinigami était aussi bien bander, montant une tente sous sa serviette- elle continua jusqu'à tripoter ma cuisse, puis en ayant marre du peu de sensation que cela me donnait je la fis remonter jusqu'à ma queue, je la fis taquiner mon gland déjà bien humide de pré-sperme, je taquinais mon ouverture. J'aimais sentir la douceur de ma propre virilité, que je branlais trop peu, préférant habituellement les ébats avec mon amour, plûtot que les masturbation solitaire.

Je pus voir que mon rouquin avait lui aussi commençait à se faire du bien par dessus sa serviette ne me permettant pas encore de voir réellement ce qu'il faisait, cela était très excitant. Je repositionnais mes yeux dans les siens, me permettant de voir une lueur joueuse dans son regard, mais aussi beaucoup de désir.

La main qui caressait mes tétons vint prendre place plus bas pour taquiner et sous peser mes couilles. Et l'autre caressa ma bite en entier, commençant à faire des vas et vient plûtot sympa. Je regarda plus bas et vis que mon Ichi avait retirer sa serviette pour se branler lui aussi. Je calquais mon rythme sur le sien, le laissant d'une certaine manière mener la danse. J'avais vraiment envie de me laissait un peu soumettre -j'aimais cela quand c'était lui même si j'ai toujours eu une p'tite préférence pour la domination.

Ayant vraiment envie de lui laisser le contrôle de mon corps pour cette fois, j'amenais les doigts qui titillaient mes boules à ma bouche pour les sucer de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit, comme si je suçais quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et qui d'après moi avait un goût beaucoup plus érotique -enfin je l'espérais et la tête d'ma fraise à ce moment était épique et me montra que j'avais plutôt bien réussis mon coup. Je les fis ensuite caresser mon périné, trop peu habitué à êt'e caressé malheureusement car c'était vraiment trop sensible et trop bon.

Le souffle d'Ichi s'arrêta quelque instant quand il compris ce que j'étais en train de faire alors que mes doigts descendais encore plus bas, jusqu'à taquiner mon entré sans rentrer dans le trou. J'écartais mes jambes encore plus pour qu'il puisse bien voir ce que je faisais. Je finis par mette mon majeur en moi, sans difficulté, bien que la sensation me fut étrange pendant les premières secondes car je suis tous de même assez peu habituer à mon faire enculer. Je fis ensuite des vas et viens jusqu'à trouver ma prostate. Je poussais un gémissement lascif et assez fort au moment où elle fut touché pour la première fois et je vis le regard emplit de luxure de mon chéri s'illuminer.

J'entrais ensuite mon index et fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre mon petit trou le plus possible et éviter d'avoir trop mal. Je caressais toujours autant ma queue dans le même temps et j'essayé d'atteindre le plus possible mon point G, tous en essayant d'éviter de jouir trop rapidement, je savais que je pourrais rebander rapidement mais je voulais attendre encore un peu. Quand mon troisième doigts pris place en moi pour finir ma préparation, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je finis par lacher la sauce.

Mais je n'étais pas encore satisfait, j'étais toujours aussi tendu. J'avais vraiment envie de lui. Je lui dis « vient... vient en moi ! » d'une voix qui me semblait être beaucoup trop voluptueuse. Je sentis son corps creuser le matelas puis venir sur moi, ses lèvres prirent les miens. Puis je le vis fouiller le tiroir de la table de nuit pour saisir le lubrifiant et en étaler sur sa queue. Il branla aussi la mienne pour la rendre encore plus dur qu'elle ne l'était et entra en moi, toujours en me masturbant.

Il bougea de manière lascive, frottant mon intérieur d'une manière merveilleuse, atteignant ma zone érogène, tapant dessus, me faisant vibrer, gémir crier, jusqu'à m'amener au sommet et me faire rejoindre le septième ciel. Quand je redescendis il était encore en train de me pilonner, cette fois plus rapidement, comme si son corps n'avait plus aucun contrôle, montrant qu'il était sur le point de jouir. Une goutte de sueur, qui perlait sur son front finit par dégouliner jusqu'à tomber sur mon torse.

Il se figea, grogna et je sentis comme une légère humidité en moi. Puis il posa sa tête contre mon torse. Il pouvait surement entendre mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure, le sien probablement dans le même état. Ce qui était sur c'est que je savais que je recommencerais, que je le surprendrais à nouveau de cette manière, cette baise a était si magique.


	19. 22 décembre

Je v'nais juste de me réveiller, tous aussi nu qu'la veille, en grande partie dut à nos activités crapuleuses de la veille, mon érection matinale bien dressé comme chaque jour l'matin -ou comme régulièrement dans ma journée en sentant la peau d'Ichi cont'e la mienne. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car mon corps était enlacé par une fraise qui me confondé sûrement avec un doudou ou un truc d'ce genre.

J'avais bien envie de lui faire des trucs mais il dormait et c'est pas top une proie qui n'a pas d'répondant. Alors j'me contentait de lui caresser le corps pour le réveiller, car pourquoi il dormirait alors que j'ai envie d'lui. Et puis il d'vait de toute façon se réveiller tôt pour aller chez son père, alors autant commencer la journée par un calin cochon, ça me met de bonne humeur et quand je suis de bonne humeur mon shinigami l'ai aussi -parait qu'j'lui casse moins les pieds.

Après quelques passages de mes mains sur sa peau aussi douce que celle d'une fille -sans dèc' il a beau être masculin sa peau est trop douce pour êt'es celle d'un mec mais ça je ne lui dirais jamais pa'ce qu'il serait capable de me défoncer rien que pour l'avoir penser- vu qu'il s'réveillait toujours pas je me décidais à pincer ses tétons en espérant un peu de coopération de la part de cette marmotte. Puis pris dans mes envies j'en vient à les sucer.

Je vis enfin la fraise commençait à bouger signe qu'il allait enfin sortir d'son sommeil -enfin!- alors j'poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin et je les mordis -pas trop violemment quand même. Je sentis ensuite sa main dans mes cheveux, me poussant à continuer. Je continuais à m'occuper un peu de ses bouts de chair, puis je me décidais à tracer un chemin de salive sur son ventre, pour arriver à l'endroit qu'je convoitais -pa'ce que c'est pas parce que lui vient de se réveiller que moi j'ai pas assez attendu.

Donc après l'avoir avidement léché, je pris l'objet d'mes envie en bouche. Je suçais en premier le gland qui suinté déjà le pré-sperme salé. Puis je me décidais à le prendre entièrement entre mes lèvres. Je n'y allait pas de main morte car je suçais ma friandise en la faisant touché ma gorge. Je finis par sentir sa verge gonflé avant qu'il ne se répande dans ma bouche.

À son tour il décida d's'occuper de moi. Il descendit directement jusqu'à ma queue -il sait qu'j'aime quand il va droit au but surtout lorsqu'on baise. Il suça mes bourses avant d'mettre ma bite en entier dans sa bouche. Putain qu'est ce qu'il suce bien, c'est l'meilleur pour ça, sa bouche et si chaude et il réussit toujours à me prendre quasiment en entier -quand j'dis qu'c'est le meilleur, je mens pas.

Après l'avoir laisser un peu jouer avec sa sucette préféré, je lui demanda d'arrêter et je m'mis tête bèche avec lui pour pouvoir le préparer à me recevoir. Je commençais par lécher son p'tit trou pour le lubrifier un peu, puis je glissais mon index en lui avec facilité. Je vis que sa bite reprenait de la vigueur sous mes caresses -à croire qu'on ai des surhomme avec tous ce qu'on baise.

De mon coté je devais me retenir pour pas le verser mon lait dans la bouche tant le traitement qu'il m'donner me faisait de l'effet et me donner envie de jouir. J'voulais pas le faire avant d'avoir put le préparer -encore que je savais que je pourrais rebandé rapidement, mais j'avais pas envie d'attendre même quelques minutes. Je me dépéchais donc de finir ma préparation en enfilant mon majeur avec son copain d'jà en lui. J'cherchais et j'trouvais rapidement sa prostate que je cognais quelque fois avant d'ajouter l'ampleur d'un troisième doigt.

Dès que je compris qu'il était assez préparer -assez vite en faite, et puis j'étais pressé de lui faire l'amour alors j'hatais un peu les choses, pas trop non plus pour pas l'blesser- je retirais mes doigts et je lui demanda d'arrêter de me sucer. J'me mis ensuite sur lui et après avoir aligner ma queue avec son entré j'entra en lui.

Putain comment peut-il être encore si serré avec tous ce que je lui mets ? Comment peut-il être si serré alors qu'il est si facile à pénétrer ? Il ne me demanda même pas d'attendre un peu, surement tellement l'habitude d'la gène qu'il la sent même plus. J'pus donc commençais à faire mes vas et viens de suite -sans aller trop vite car j'voulais pas lui faire mal. Après quelques coups d'reins j'entendis un gémissement très fort ampli de luxure signe que j'avais trouvé sa prostate.

Mais peu à peu, alors que nos halètements -ou cris pour ne citer personne- envahissait la pièce, accompagné de l'odeur torride du sexe, mon rythme s'accélera. Son visage était rougis et son expression hyper sexy, sérieux y a pas meilleur réveil que celui où je le vois dans cet état et où j'entends sa jolie voix hurler son plaisir -même si il devait aussi réveillé les voisins probablement moins heureux que moi.

Je finis par ne plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps -contrairement à lui moi j'avais pas encore jouis- alors je pris sa queue entre mes doigts pour le faire venir. Dès que je vis son expression se crispé sous le plaisir, son liquide jaillir et que je sentis son cul se contracter je me décidais à me laisser partir moi aussi.

Après être tous deux redescendu sur terre, je me retirais de lui et je m'étalais dans le lit. Ce qui était sur c'est que nous étions prêt pour une bonne douche.


End file.
